Vacay Turned Oi Vey
by MusicLover2019
Summary: After Ruby invited everyone to Weiss exotic beach vacation and they all tagged along, what happened next? Follow Ruby, Weiss, and the whole gang as they try to live it up in the tropics. Inspired by RWBY Chibi Season 1, Episode 14 as well as my real life Team RWBY and JNPR
1. Two, wait no, 10 Tickets to Paradise

"Ok, I told everyone." Ruby admitted as Zwei barked from his spot between herself and Weiss. Weiss looked up from the dog in the paradise shirt back to her partner. "But come on Weiss," she continued, her voice pleading, "it'll be so much fun if everyone else comes!" She looked back over at the group of future huntsmen and huntresses attempting to make their way through the airport.

"And how am I to be sure of that?" She asked coldly. "Ren is dragging Neptune on the ground, Sun and Jaune are running around with a surfboard and volleyball, Nora is jumping around with a Pirate hat, and Blake looks like she's about to eat someone."

"They're just excited." Ruby smiled, shooing Zwei back into her suitcase.

"Hello again." A voice called from behind Ruby and Weiss. They turned to see Pyrrha walking toward them

"Et tu, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked sadly as Pyrrha came up to her and Ruby. The tall red head looked at Weiss confused and then back to Ruby

"Ruby, didn't you tell her that you invited us?" Pyrrha asked, unaware of how much she tossed her friend under the airship.

"Well, I, um." Ruby stuttered. "Ok I also invited everyone." She said quickly as Weiss' face began to turn pink.

"You did what?" She interrogated, her voice tense. "The reason I'm going on this trip, the reason I didn't invite you, is to get away from … this!" She gestured behind her. Yang was now flirting with a security cop, Blake was staring at a mosaic depicting a giant tropical tuna, and Sun and Neptune were signing autographs for their fangirls.

"But Weiss, we won't bug you!" Ruby insisted. "You'll barely realize we're there."

"Really Ruby?" Weiss doubted. "None of you even have a suitcase."

"What do we need a suitcase for? We always wear the same clothes." Weiss looked down at herself then back to Ruby, trying to figure out the logic behind her statement.

"How about this Weiss," Pyrrha began, "would you rather have us here but potentially out of your way, or have us gone but making it so you want to freeze your scroll?" Weiss paused. Well if you weren't here I could just turn off my scroll. But then again you'd probably all think I've drowned and would have followed me anyway.

"Fine," Weiss said with angry defeat, "but if you are all coming with me then you need to actually follow me. You are all going to get lost and I'm the only one who knows the gate number." Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha glanced back at their friends

"No problem Weiss." Pyrrha said with a smile. She then put her fingers between her teeth and let out a shrill whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Fall in!" She commanded, with a dignity that Jaune could only hope to mimic. Everyone trailed back to where the three girls were standing.

"Why did you have to do that, Pyrrha?" Blake complained, rubbing her ears beneath her bow.

"Yeah, I was just about to get that security guard's number." Yang said, crossing her arms over herself.

"Alright everyone, we may be in the airport but we are not on the beach yet." Pyrrha began, pacing in front of her friends like a motherly drill sergeant. "Now go grab your bags and wait until Weiss tells us where we are going."

Everyone looked over to the disgruntled security guard as he stood next to the small mountain of bags and suitcases that was everyone's stuff. Soon the pile was dismantled as everyone grabbed their luggage and filed in behind Weiss as they headed to the proper gate to wait to board.

Once at the gate, they found 10 seats with 5 chairs back to back. Weiss took the seat farthest from the walkway, facing the entryway to get onto the plane. Next came Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake, and Sun. Behind Weiss was Ruby, then Nora, Ren, Yang, and finally Neptune.

"So Weiss," Ruby asked, "How long until we're up in the air?"

"About one and a half hours." Weiss responded calmly, taking out a magazine.

"That long." Ruby squeaked, melting down into her seat.

For a moment, everything was quiet. Yang put her headphones on and started playing music from her scroll. Blake and Pyrrha took out some books. And then the quiet ended.

"I'm bored!" Ruby shouted into Weiss' ear. "Entertain me."

"Ruby!" Weiss called back, then lowering her voice at noticing the faces made by other travelers. "We are at an airport. You should have brought something. If you didn't, you'll just have to entertain yourself." She finished sternly. Ruby only gave her a puppy dog pout. "Ugh," Weiss scoffed breathily, "I swear you are five years old." She turned back around and dramatically opened her magazine again.

"Ren," Nora started, "I'm bored too." She tried to lay her head down on Ren's shoulder until he caught it with his hand.

"You'll find some way to entertain yourself." He responded, not looking at the puppy dog eyes Nora was making. "However if it would not include your weapon making repeated contact with my skull I would greatly appreciate it."

"You did what?" Neptune asked, looking between Nora and Ren.

"I was bored." She answered, as she crossed her arms over herself, thinking that was a good enough answer.

"Assault and theft of pancakes! I don't think we can trust you to come on this trip." Neptune said, standing up.

"Are you sure it was me who stole the pancakes?" Nora responded back, raising an eyebrow. "Because someone would have to be pretty light on their feet to steal them. Perhaps someone who's good on the dance floor."

"So it must have been Jaune!" Neptune quickly said, pointing over to Jaune who was playing on his scroll in an attempt to shift the focus away from himself, a rare occasion for him.

"What! Oh no, not this time." Jaune interjected, standing up. "You might have set me up for appearing to litter but you are not pegging that pancake theft on me!"

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked, looking away from her book.

"Oh, well, you see," Jaune stammered, trying not to embarrass himself.

"That was not a set up." Sun interrupted, taking his partner's side. "You clearly littered."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jaune questioned, pointing a finger at Sun. "You weren't even there!"

"I have friends who know things." Sun responded.

"You mean more faunus low life?" Weiss snapped, unable to take this bickering any longer. "Why don't you all at least take this somewhere else so you can stop bothering the rest of us."

"Who said he was bothering anyone?" Blake asked calmly but stern. "And I thought we were all over that, Weiss?" Weiss' eyes got wide, realizing what she had said in her moment of annoyance.

"Blake, I'm sure she didn't–" Ruby attempted to mediate, but was interrupted by Sun and Neptune.

"Either way, Nora still shouldn't be allowed to board the plane!" Sun shouted.

"Not without confiscating her weapon." Neptune added, attempting to reach for Magnhild.

"Um, Neptune, we all have weapons." Pyrrha attempted to correct him before Nora went off. Unfortunately, the fuse had been lit far too long ago to be stamped out now. Nora lunged at Neptune, eventually drawing in all 10 training hunters and huntresses into a cartoonish cloud of mayhem.

"Hey! Give me my book back!"

"That's not rope Neptune! That's my tail!"

"Ow! Who just bit me?"

"Zwei! Get back in the bag!"

"You're ruining my vacation!"

A shrill whistle caused the motley crew to freeze in place. They all stared at the old security guard, his head shaking in annoyance. They quickly returned to their seats and previous activities. Ruby and Nora decided to play miniature floor hockey with a crumpled paper ball. And it was quiet again, the only sound being an announcement coming over the speakers.

"Attention flyers," the voice said, "we want to be sure that everyone's flying experience is a safe one. So if you notice any suspicious bags or personnel while in the airport, please notify the nearest security guard. Also, for your safety, do not carry or accept to watch over anyone's luggage you do not know. Thank you and safe travels."

"You know Sun." Neptune said. "I feel like I've seen some pretty suspicious characters. How about you?"

"I agree. Like what about that that man who just came by."

"The security guard?" Neptune questioned, confused at where Sun was going with this.

"Are we sure he's a security guard?" Sun asked, thinking back to when they had all first arrived.

"Well, I suppose not sure." Neptune responded. "He does look a lot like that man we bought our bikes and upgrades from."

"And the Simple Wok noodles place."

"And the From Dust to Dawn store."

"You know what." Sun said, putting his knuckle to his chin, contemplating. "I don't think he's who he says he is."

"I have to agree." Neptune said, fully onboard with what Sun was suggesting. "You know what this calls for."

"Junior Detectives!" They announced simultaneously as they whipped out their mustaches.

"I'd say we need to do a little investigating, right, partner?" Neptune asked.

"Way ahead of you." Sun responded. Blake and Weiss both rolled their eyes as the two idiots headed back toward the front of the airport.

"Watcha reading? Yang asked, leaning over Blake.

"Um." Blake said closing her book and looking up at Yang above her.

"Were you gonna say notes from this semester?"

"Yang, we don't have notes for this semester." She responded, not in the mood for Yang's teasing.

"So why are you studying it so hard?" Yang smirked. "I mean, I know how much you like Katana blades, but we are in a public place."

"Yang." Blake warned through gritted teeth. "I am not in the mood."

"Of course you're not!" Yang agreed with a smile. "We'd need some candles, music, and privacy." She finished with a wink.

"Uh, Blake?" Pyrrha drew out.

"For you and the safety of others, don't ask." Blake responded, switching out her book.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha. I'll tell you when you're older." Yang said, putting her headphones back on.

"But we're the same age." Pyrrha replied, confused.

"Attention: Gate E, departing for Haremashita Bīchi, is now ready to board." The gentleman at the gate said over the speakers. "Will all first class and our executive flyers please come forward." Weiss began to stand until someone grasped her wrist.

"Weiss, wait," Ruby began, "Sun and Neptune aren't back. You can't leave without them."

"Ruby they'll be fine." Weiss said as she released herself. "And besides unless you managed to use my account to buy all of your tickets I don't think you're boarding with me."

"Well, actually…" Ruby began until the speaker interrupted her.

"Pardon the interruption, could the Schnee party come forward?" Weiss sighed as she went up to the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Schnee. Is all of your party with you? We are ready to have you board." The gentleman said with a smile.

"Well…" She began.

"What happened to you two?" Weiss turned around to see Sun and Neptune with fresh bandages and bruises on their arms and head.

"Junior detective work miss." Sun responded coolly to Yang, his mustache falling off his face. "But you can rest assured that the security guards here are in fact who they say they are." He said with a weak smile.

"Can we get on the plane now?" Ruby asked from her position on the floor. Weiss turned back to the gentleman.

"Yes." She said. "And you don't by chance have any earplugs, do you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry miss but we do not."

"Alright." Weiss said, trying to keep her smile. She turned around to grab her bag, looking at the motley crew she was going to be spending the next eight hours with, and no way to escape. "This is going to be a long flight." Weiss groaned, having hoped to get some beauty sleep on the way.


	2. Girl Talk

"So Jaune, what did you want to talk about?" The tall black haired boy asked as they stepped out of the hotel doors. His leader had been fidgety ever since they had landed yesterday, even more than he usually is. While everyone quickly found roommates and claimed their rooms, Jaune remained strangely distracted. Even after a good night's rest and breakfast he seemed preoccupied.

"Ren, you know that I consider you to be like my brother?" Jaune asked, his voice fast from nerves.

"Yes." He replied, remembering distinctly the time when Jaune first poured his heart out about their friendship at Beacon.

"And so, as brothers, we can talk about anything, right?"

"Jaune, are you trying to ask me on more advice about girls?" Ren questioned. Jaune stopped walking and looked at his teammate.

"How could you tell?"

"We've had this conversation before." Ren replied, with a kind smile, a rare occurrence unless he was with Nora. "Jaune, I thought you said after the dance that you knew exactly what you wanted to do?"

"I know, but I'm just not so sure anymore." Jaune admitted, kicking the ground with his heel. "I know Pyrrha said to just be honest and that Weiss is crazy for Neptune, but, things aren't that simple." Ren raised his eyebrow. Is Jaune still hung up on Weiss? Nora was certain that after the dance he would realize…

"Well, problems are often better sorted out with discussed aloud or with a trusted confidant." Ren observed

"Exactly! And there is absolutely no one I could trust more than you. I mean, you barely say a word so I would never expect you to disclose something like this. Plus my dad always said that a wise man listens before he speaks so you probably would have some great advice." Jaune said excitedly.

"Alright." Ren answered, gesturing for Jaune to continue walking.

"And so the thing is this: I know who I like and want to ask out. And there comes a point where just waiting becomes too much and a man needs to make his feelings known. But how to do it?" Jaune dramatically asked himself. "What's the best way? When everything he has tried in the past failed or never came to be, what is a man to do?"

"Jaune." Ren interrupted. Normally he would let Jaune continue as he would Nora when she goes on a circling train of thought, but this was different. Ren could tell there was a time limit on this decision and the sooner that decision was made, the sooner Jaune may reveal for whom he is actually planning on asking out. Jaune sighed, realizing his previous tangent and collecting his thoughts.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, where do you think a girl would like being asked to go for a date?" Jaune asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Well, from my understanding that is never a clear cut answer. I also I don't have any personal experience with asking anyone out on a date."

"But you and Nora-" Jaune attempted to question.

"Are not together-together." Ren quickly answered, to use the phrase she often used.

"I know that but didn't you ever go on a date? I'd understand if it didn't work out but…"

"Jaune, if both of us wanted that and were ready to take that step, we would have done it." Ren finished, wishing his leader would give that idea up. Unlike what everyone thought, or at least how Ren perceived their thinking, he was not oblivious to Nora's antics around him. However, no matter how much their team thought they understood about them, Ren knew that even with her hovering, gifts, and acts of defenselessness, Nora wasn't really ready for any changes right now. And neither was he.

"Ok, fine." Jaune said, beginning to sound defeated. "So that still leaves the question of where to go? I mean, she's such a classy lady, I can't take her to some street corner store." Well, that certainly could be Weiss. "However, she also talks about being sick of a fuss being made about her and what if she doesn't want to shop?" But that most certainly describes Pyrrha, could Weiss be concerned with being admired as well? Ren thought as his leader continued to bicker with himself back and forth between where to go. "And then there's the concern of location. I mean I don't know what she might decide to wear. What if she wears heels and gets blisters from walking?" Jaune huffed in defeat and took a seat on the sidewalk bench.

"Well, my first thought, Jaune, is have you considered first how you might be asking the girl out on the date?" Ren asked, taking a seat next to his leader and friend.

"I can't think about that until I have the place picked out." Jaune groaned with his head hung low. "I won't have the inner confidence to ask her unless I know that I can tell her where we'll be going." Ren paused at Jaune's laps in planning but passed it over.

"Alright. Well I've always thought the best approach on dating is appealing to the person of interest's personality."

"Appeal to their what?" Jaune asked confused.

"Her personality. If you treated your sisters to a day just for them, would they all want to go to the same places?"

"No."

"The same goes for someone you wish to date. You have to think about where they would enjoy spending their time."

"Hmm." Jaune thought, putting his finger to his chin. "I suppose that makes sense. But that doesn't narrow it down. Then what qualifies as a date?" He asked, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Well, anything really." Ren answered. "For instance, for Nora's 13th birthday, everyone was telling me that I should buy her tickets to a local art gallery per the custom to educate oneself at that age."

"Nora at an art gallery?" Jaune laughed, imagining the hyperactive girl skipping through a room and attempting to touch all the artifacts.

"Exactly." Ren responded. Jaune looked at him confused. "Why would I take Nora to an art gallery when I know she wouldn't enjoy it?" Ren explained. "So I ended up taking Nora to a free, walk-in painting lesson."

"Painting?" Jaune asked, intrigued at his friend's choice in location.

"Nora secretly loves getting presents but hates people getting her something or spending money. That day she was able to make her own present."

"Huh, you really know your partner, Ren." Jaune admired, still convinced that they were secretly a couple.

"I'm sure your sisters could say the same after living with you for nearly 10 years." Ren returned.

"But I definitely don't know my date that well." Jaune said glumly. "I'd never be able to come up with such a great date idea." Ren bit his tongue at pointing out that if Jaune simply revealed who he was discussing that he could better assist them. However, Ren knew that information must only come with time and necessity.

"Why don't we take our mind off of this for a while." He suggested, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "For every problem that takes time to solve, the brain needs time to rest and reflect on its decisions and options."

The two future huntsmen continued walking, taking in the sites of the vacation town and the shops and activities they had to offer. Eventually they decided to return to their room to rest.

"I feel I'm even more confused Ren." Jaune admitted, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. "Of all the places we went to, nothing jumped out as something that she would enjoy going to. I just don't know what she likes."

"Well, if you don't know them to the extent you wish, there is always choosing a location that gives you the best potential of them enjoying. From my understanding going out to eat is a common first date."

"Of course!" Jaune exclaims, planting his palm on his forehead. "A dinner date! Why didn't I think of that?" Ren smiled, glad to see his leader his usual self again. "Now where should we go? Oh, how about I look it up on my… where's my scroll? Where's my belt?!" Jaune patted himself frantically where his belt normally lay on his hip. "Ren, why didn't you tell me it had gone missing?"

"The last I saw of it, we were here in our hotel room." Ren answered matter of factly. "I distinctly recall you wearing it but it being absent when I opened the door for you upon finding the stairs. I had assumed you purposefully left in in our room. You said that we were going to place your belongings in the safe eventually and I thought you had done so as I walked ahead of you."

"Oh, yeah maybe I did do that." Jaune replied back calmly, walking to the safe. "Uh, Ren." Jaune croaked. "I didn't put it in the safe. Because we hadn't set a code for the safe." Ren looked over at Jaune, staring at the small instructions inside the open safe.

"Wha-"

"What happened to my room!" A shrill yell pierced the hallway. "And where are my sunglasses!"

"That sounds like Weiss!" Jaune said concerned. "We've got to find her! There might be a thief on the hotel grounds!" Jaune ran out of the room and then quickly returned. "Do you know where her room is?"

Ren rolled his eyes behind his eyelids and joined him to find Weiss. This might be a long afternoon.


	3. I Pillage for Ice Cream

"Zwei, you're supposed to be a Salty Sea Dog! Not a sleepy sea dog." Ruby said to the sleeping Corgi on her bed. Surrounding the sleeping pup was a pile of lien and assorted jewelry.

"Ahoy, matey!" Nora called as she jumped into the room. "Found some more loot to add to our booty." She dropped a pile of clothes onto the floor and stood proud. In addition to her usual fighting attire, she now had a crimson red scarf wrapped around her head with the tails trailing down her back along with a belt around her hip with a bag hanging off the side. "Ye can't play pirate without costumes!" She finished triumphantly.

"Wow, Nora, were did you get this?" Ruby asked rummaging through the pile of clothes. "And if you wanted a costume so much where is your hat?"

"Ren took it away." Nora frowned. "He said he hid it somewhere in his room."

"So you were able to find this stuff but not your hat?" Ruby asked, taking out an eyepatch she found in the pile."

"He and Jaune were both in their room when I went to check." Nora said glumly. "I was gonna sneak in after they left but they locked the door behind them. I was able to swipe this as they left though." She said, gesturing to the belt around her waist.

"Wait, is that Jaune's?" Ruby asked in slight disbelief. She then took another look at the sash around her head. "And is that Pyrrha's?"

"Yup." Nora perked up with pride. "And all them landlubbers are gonna have to pay with doubloons to get their stuff back." Nora said with a pirate voice while holding up two coins. "Chocolate doubloons."

Ruby looked down at the eye patch in her hand. This is a ribbon. Blake's ribbon! She then began frantically looking and sorting through the clothes that Nora snagged. Yang's long pants, Weiss' scarf, some sunglasses, Sun's shirt, Neptune's goggles, a tie, gloves. She got everyone.

Ruby looked back up at Nora, unsure if she should be scared or impressed with the red head's antics. Somehow she was able to swipe actual treasure from nearly all their teammates and already planned how they'd get it back.

"I guess I should have believed Ren when he said you were a prankster." Ruby replied to Nora with a smile. "But those little tricks won't do ye much good on my ship!" Ruby called, pulling a back scrubber from the shower out from under her cape as a sword.

"Well, you're gonna be scrubbing the deck when I'm done with you!" Nora shouted back, pulling out the umbrella from the bin next to the door.

Soon the hotel room was a blur of color as Ruby and Nora battled over domain of their 'ship'. Though Nora thought she could easily take advantage and win their fake war by utilizing the myriads of outlets available, she reconsidered, not wanting to take the fun out of their make believe.

"Surrender!" Nora shouted as she stood on the bed, momentarily towering over her equal in height. "For I have the high ground, you'll never defeat me!"

"We're pirates, not space warriors." Ruby responded, lunging at Nora with her weapon. "You'll be walking the plank for this mutiny!" She called as she tripped Nora, forcing her to tuck and roll back onto the floor.

Eventually, they lay collapsed on the floor, both too tired to continue. Zwei, who had been watching with great interest, hopped off the bed and walked over to Ruby.

"Zwei." Ruby giggled as the dog licked her face.

"Maybe Zwei is the captain." Nora said rolling over. "He made us do the dirty work while he got to lounge with all the booty." Ruby giggled again as she sat up and put Zwei on her lap.

"I suppose. But all this plundering has made me hungry." She said scratching the back or Zwei's ears.

"True." Nora agreed, her stomach rumbling loudly. "How about some, ice cream?" She asked raising her eyebrow with a sly smile.

"Ah yeah!" Ruby said, Zwei preventing her from jumping up immediately. "We're heading to land Captain Zwei." She said placing the dog on the ground. Zwei barked in approval and went to rest back on Ruby's bed.

Ruby and Nora headed down to the main street that Weiss had raved about while on the plane ride. The only problem about the main street was that Nora and Ruby had never been down it.

"So, do you know if there is actually an ice cream parlor down here?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Your guess is as good as mine. However, I do know you should have kept the sash on from when we were playing." Nora responded, still proudly displaying her swiped sash and belt.

"Not to sound like its owner, but it wasn't my color. I don't do blue and white." Ruby responded, glad in her usual battle clothes.

"No, she looks good on you. You looked like a, like a White Rose!" Nora smiled at her cleverness.

"White Rose, huh?" Ruby thought aloud. "I kinda like the sound of that." She smiled. "But I like the sound of that better!" She shouted, pointing to the gentleman standing underneath a green and grey banner.

"Ice cream." He called absent minded. "New flavors, new location, same quality."

"I think we found our treasure." Nora said to Ruby as they walked through the door and up to the front counter. A young lady was working the counter.

"So what kind of booty do you have here?" Nora asked in her pirate voice.

"Um, we don't have booty. We have ice cream." The worker said very confused at Nora.

"Oh." Ruby said, disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm. "Well, what flavours do ye have?" She asked in her own pirate voice. "Rum? I'd love a good taste of that running down me throat." The worker looked Ruby up and down, questioning the petite red heads sanity.

"No." She responded. "But we do have a new batch of Neopolitan Ice Cream." She gestured to a container of ice cream underneath the glass.

"Isn't it spelled Neapolitan?" Ruby asked, peering toward the label.

"No." She responded, blinking blankly at Ruby and Nora.

"Okay," Ruby drew out, looking at the options. "I think I'll have two scoops of Cookies and Cream in a bowl please."

"And I'll have three scoops of Bubblegum in a Waffle Cone!" Nora added excited. The first worker started on Nora's request as another worker came from the workers area to get Ruby's. She was even smaller than Ruby with short hair.

"Have we met before?" Ruby asked as the worker scooped out the ice cream from the large container. The girl just smiled. "Uh, is that a yes or a no?"

"Nope. And that'll be 8.59 please." The first worker said quickly as she added up their food. "Now are you sure you don't want to try our Neopolitan?" The she asked again as the second girl handed the Ruby and Nora their sweets. "One taste is all it takes."

"Nope." Ruby smiled taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "I'm good."

"Me too." Nora agreed, tasting her ice cream.

"Well, are you at least going to pay?" The worker asked, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"Of course we are!" Nora smiled, starting to rummage through her pockets.

"I don't know how without your scroll" A monotone voice came from behind the girls. In through the shop doors came Ren and Jaune, with Ren holding out a scroll and pink and grey wallet.

"What?" Nora asked confused, as Jaune went up and paid for the girl's food. "I couldn't have dropped it."

"You didn't drop it." Ren responded with a small smile, handing Nora back her belongings. "You forgot it. Jaune and I went looking for you and found it stashed in a pile of lien and jewelry on the floor." Nora smiled embarrassedly at Ren as she put her things in her pockets.

"And that was only after Weiss started screaming about her sunglasses going missing." Jaune added, looking at Ruby who had begun to turn red.

"We needed treasure to protect." Ruby said, glancing over at Nora.

"Did that have to include Pyrrha's sash and my belt?" Jaune asked gesturing to Nora's costume.

"Maybe." Nora responded smugly. "Why was Weiss looking for her sunglasses anyway?"

"She wanted to relax at the beach." Ren answered. "And she couldn't do that without her sunglasses."

"The beach!" Nora and Ruby simultaneously exclaimed. "We could make a sand castle!" The two girls began running excitedly back in the direction of the resort, leaving Jaune and Ren in their wake.

"Wait, Nora!" Jaune called after them. "Give me back my belt!"


	4. Surf and Turf

"Sun, why are you wearing that?" Blake asked confused. Despite having her own room and everyone being too busy exploring or doing whatever to bother her, someone still managed to disturb her quiet afternoon.

Sun stood in front of her covered in an all-black body suit, with only thing his hands, feet, tail, and head uncovered. Unfortunately. She thought. That's probably the only thing that would keep him quiet.

"Well, everyone is on the beach and I can't let them have all the fun."

"Yes, I know that." Blake said. Yang had popped her head by earlier saying that the team was going to go to the beach with JNPR. "But why are you wearing that."

"They wouldn't let me go with just my swim trunks on." Sun said sadly.

"Go to the beach?"

"No. Go surfing." Sun responded as he grabbed the board he brought with him. "Apparently these up tights from Atlas know how to suck the fun out of everything."

"Well, try not to drown." Blake sighed as she picked up her book.

"I doubt it. I'm as good in the water as on land." Sun responded.

"So you're a Sea Monkey?" Blake smirked.

"I wouldn't mind trying it." I'm sure Neptune would enjoy hearing that. Blake thought to herself as something was tossed at her head. "And I'm sure you won't mind surfing either!"

"What?" She removed the wetsuit that had been thrown onto her and held it out with one hand. "I am not getting in the water." She said dropping it onto the floor.

"Oh no, you don't." Sun said taking away Blake's book before she could bury her nose into it again. "I know you've been into the water before. Yang's told me about the time Weiss turned the pool into a personal ice rink."

"And I'm still mad at her for it." Black responded back to Sun, whose face was just inches from

"So that means you enjoyed swimming?" Sun asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that."

"But you didn't deny it." Sun tried again. Blake stared into Sun's eyes that were as blue as the ocean that she wanted to throw him into.

"Do I really have to prove to you that I don't like the water?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll meet you on the beach." He jump up and grabbed the surfboard. "And if you don't come you'll get a bucket of water over your head. A cold one." He finished as he slipped out of the door.

"You're the one who needs it." Blake sighed as she picked up the wetsuit again. "Not me."

After Blake changed she stepped onto the beach, the warm sand slipping between her toes. Farthest from the lapping water was Neptune, lying on a towel in grey swim shorts. He was soaking up the Sun as he watched him surf on the water. Weiss was next to him but was shaded by an umbrella, Long brimmed sun hat, and a sheer cover draped over her shoulders. She wore a one-piece bathing suit with cutouts in the side like her dance dress along with wedged sandals and studded sunglasses.

Closer to the water, Ruby was making a sand castle with Nora who was trying to protect it from Yang as she was pretending to be a Grimm and attack the castle. All three were in their bathing suits. Ruby in a one piece, Nora with a two-piece sport top and skirt, and Yang in a bikini. Ren was nearby, fully clothed to protect himself from the sun and sitting far enough to protect him from the flying sand.

Actually in the water were Sun, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Pyrrha and Jaune were splashing in the water. Pyrrha had a spaghetti strap, red, one-piece and Jaune was in black swim trunks. Sun was farther out in the water, sitting on the board as it bobbed up and down.

Blake slowly began making her way down toward the water. Her feet burned from the increasingly hot sand but she had to bide her time until she made it to the water.

"You made it." Sun called as he turned around and began to paddle toward Blake.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm enjoying myself." Blake called back, as she reached the water's edge, crossing her arms over herself. She did have to admit, the cool water was a refreshing change to her burnt toes. However, she was not looking forward to getting into the water.

"Just get on the board." Sun responded once he was close enough for Blake to get on. Well, close enough in Sun's eyes. He was still a good 20 feet away from the shore, only close enough so that his toes touched the sand when he sat up on the board. Blake looked down at the water and over to

Sun. "What's wrong?" Sun asked. "The suit will prevent you from drowning."

"I'm not worried about drowning." Blake retorted back. "I grew up on an island. Everyone has to learn how to swim so I couldn't get out of it, no matter how much I protested."

"Well then, you shouldn't have much to worry about." Sun said back calmly, gesturing to Blake to come forward. She sighed and took a step into the water, and then another. Eventually she made it to the board, the water just below her knees. She was actually surprised how well the wetsuit kept the cold water off her skin.

"Alright, now how do I do this?" Blake said, looking at the board.

"You get on." He responded back.

"Don't you lay down to do that?" She questioned.

"Right," Sun drew out, "I guess we're gonna have to do things a little different." Can't wait. Blake thought, her ears curling underneath her bow.

Eventually, Sun and Blake were able to get on the board. Blake crouched in front to maintain Their balance and Sun paddled from the middle.

"I think we're getting the hang of this." Sun said to Blake, as they were able to make it over their third rise.

"Yay. Can we go back to shore yet?" Blake responded with no emotion.

"No." Sun responded, stern yet hopeful. "We're not going to shore until you ride a wave."

"You got me onto a surfboard, isn't that enough?" Blake asked, but Sun didn't appear to hear her. There was a fresh wave coming in their direction and Blake could tell Sun was determined to try surfing it.

"Get ready!" Sun called as he turned the board around and began paddling furiously to get the board speed equal to the wave. However, the board began to shake as he paddled. With Blake on the board he wasn't able to lie down, causing him to shake his balance with each stroke. "Blake, I need you to..."

Before Sun could finish, Blake suddenly vaulted off the nose of the board and dove into the water. The force of her jump tipped the board, throwing Sun sideways into the water. He quickly breached the surface and reached for the board to prevent it from floating away.

"Well you can't surf without a few wipeouts, eh, Blake?" Sun said, wiping away the hair from his face with his free hand. However, when he opened his eyes, he only saw open water and the beach in the distance.

"Blake? Blake!" Sun called, searching for some sign of his feline friend. All he got was a fish out of water. "Blake?" Like the ninja she is, Blake had popped up behind Sun, a fresh fish caught within her teeth. She swam to the board and pulled herself up to sit down, her legs dangling in the water.

"Um, what happened?" Sun asked as Blake took the catch of the day out of her mouth.

"You came for the waves, I came for the fish." Blake responded. "And there's nothing like a fresh catch. Plus, I knew the board was gonna go down." She finished as Sun tried to get onto the board. His only response was an attempt at pushing her back into the water. However, he lost his grip on the board and only managed to slide over it and back into the water, the ankle strap trailing behind him.

"Now, let's get back to shore." Blake said as Sun resurfaced. "Maybe Weiss can convince the chief to cook this up for me for dinner."


	5. Window Shopping

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora exclaimed as she jumped in front of Pyrrha's bed. She had just taken probably the quickest shower Pyrrha had ever seen and, if it was possible, had even more energy than usual. "What's on the agenda?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Relaxing."

"With a side of?" Nora asked again, putting her hands on the bed and leaning in toward Pyrrha.

"Relaxing." Pyrrha answered again, taking a sip from the glass of water that was at her bed was still laying on her bed in her bathrobe, her legs crossed over each other and resting on a pillow. Nora lost balance and fell face first into the soft comforter on the bed. Pyrrha smiled as her rambunctious teammate scrambled onto the bed and sat crossed legged in front of her.

"That's all?" Nora questioned, disappointment tinting her voice.

"Nora, we're on a vacation." Pyrrha began, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "What a better time and place to rest?"

"But we can rest at Beacon!" Nora disagreed, throwing her arms up. "But here we are at a new place with things to see, people to meet, and stuff to get!" Nora's head followed Pyrrha as she walked over to the sink where she had laid her brush the night before.

"Stuff to get?" The warrior repeated, beginning to take out her loose overnight braid. "Like souvenirs and knickknacks?

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed, making the bed bounce with her enthusiasm. "Every little town like this has shops and cute places to look around." Pyrrha looked over at her teammate, who had a wide smile on her face.

"Even with everything you did yesterday, you still want to go explore?" Pyrrha asked, beginning to brush out her hair, still a little wet from her evening shower.

"Of course!" Nora affirmed. "All we did was play at the beach. If it hadn't gotten dark out I would have stayed there all night!" Pyrrha smiled at the small lapse in logic but listened as Nora continued. "Everyone was having so much fun too! I can't believe how tall Ruby and my sandcastle got and Weiss even joined in in protecting it from Yang and Sun after he got back from the water. But come on, Pyrrha, let's check out the town! Are you really just going to spend your entire time here cooped up in the room?" Pyrrha paused at Nora's statement. She did have a point. With the beautiful weather and foliage, it would be a shame not to appreciate some of its beauty and benefits.

"Alright, we can go take a walk down town. But only after breakfast." Pyrrha finished sternly, pointing the brush at Nora. A low gurgle sounded and Nora giggled, placing her hand over her belly.

"No argument there. Maybe they'll have pancakes!" She said excited as she flopped backwards, beginning to ramble about what they might see when they get to town.

After a hearty breakfast and catching up with the rest of their friends, Pyrrha and Nora began their walk to the town center.

"So any place you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked, glancing around at the mix of shops lining the main road.

"Not really. I don't really know what's around here." Nora responded, looking around as well.

"You were just here yesterday." Pyrrha commented, remembering distinctly her roommate's face covered in pink ice cream as she told her all about her adventure plundering their friends and then finding the ice cream shop.

"That didn't count." Nora said, dismissing the comment with a swat of her hand. "Ruby and I were just looking for ice cream. Today, we're looking at shops." Pyrrha shook her head slightly at her friend as she began skipping in the direction of a small shop. Though Pyrrha wasn't sure why she had picked this shop. Nothing appeared special about the shop other than the small feline sitting inside the window. Probably why she picked it though.

The small shop door chimed as Pyrrha walked in and was welcomed with a pleasant, sweet aroma.

"Kilowa and welcome to my store." A small woman greeted Pyrrha. She had dark skin, wrinkled from both time and exposure to the sun. Her hair was course and wavy, braided into a crown around her head. She wore a simple dress, dyed mango orange with a braided halter top.

"Pyrrha!" Nora softly called from inside the store. Pyrrha continued walking and found a small, had woven grimm on a display shelf. "Isn't this the cutest thing?" Nora squeaked as she held it in her hands. It wasn't like any of the grimm they had fought while at Beacon. It appeared to have the long body of a fish, but its tail was horizontal rather than vertical. And protruding from the tip of the creatures head was a white twisted shell that slightly resembled a screw.

"The craftsmanship is certainly respectable." Pyrrha commented, taking hold of a larger version of the little creature.

"That's how you can tell this place is good." Nora whispered to Pyrrha. "Any dinky tourist trap wouldn't have something like this." Pyrrha looked over at her friend, impressed with her insight on an out of the ordinary matter such as this.

"Do you think you'll get it? Might be a nice surprise for Ren." Pyrrha suggested. It'd be a lot better than her last present to him.

"No. I don't think Ren would like me becoming an actual pirate." Nora responded calmly, continuing to walk around the store.

"What?"

"It wouldn't be very nice to steal something like that." Nora explained, stooping down to look at more trinkets.

"You didn't bring money?" Pyrrha asked, stopping in her tracks, more confused than before.

"Nope."

"Then why did you want to go shopping?"

"Not shopping, looking." Nora corrected her, putting away the bowl she was holding. "When Ren and I were younger, we got a lot of experience entering new towns." Nora explained, her eyes spacing out. "With every new town came new people, scary people. The only way I was able to think of the each new place as home was to look at things I could get. When you don't have much, anything that you can say is yours makes things a little bit more bearable."

Pyrrha stood quietly, looking at her teammate still kneeling on the floor. How many places did she have to call home before one became permanent? Or does she even have a permanent home…

"Oh, look at this!" Nora shouted, snapping Pyrrha out of her thoughts. "Doesn't this make you think of Weiss?" Nora held up a small necklace. On the simple silver chain was small white shell, encased in pale blue glass. However, rather than gently encasing the shell, the ice was elegantly jagged, as if it were crystals. Or ice.

"That would suit her." Pyrrha admitted as Nora took a picture of it with her scroll.

"I've got to show this to Weiss' date!" Nora said quickly as she typed on her screen. "This would be perfect!"

"Weiss' date?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yeah! She must have mentioned it to us while you were still getting food but Weiss has a date. Tonight!" Nora said happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Pyrrha said smiling, though on the inside she admittedly wasn't sure what to think. Tonight? Where could she be going tonight?

"Yup!" Nora smiled, placing the necklace back where she found it and then carefully skipping to the front of the store. Pyrrha followed, admiring the craftsmanship of the gifts and tokens displayed.

Before leaving though, Nora had to take a moment to great the feline in the window.

"A wonder if Blake likes getting her head scratched." Nora asked out loud, the happy tabby purring.

"I'm not sure. Though, no one has tried as far as I know." Pyrrha admitted as she opened the door, waiting for her teammate to finish.

"We should go see her and find out!" Nora suddenly exclaimed, running past Pyrrha out the door. Or at least she tried. A firm hand latched on to her collar, preventing her from making a very bad decision.

"Nora, you are not going to try and see if Blake likes her ears being scratched."

"Alright." Nora said, slouching slightly in Pyrrha's hold. "It probably wouldn't be very nice to interrupt her time with Sun either."

"Blake and Sun?" Pyrrha asked, letting go of Nora. Does she just keep track of everyone's relationship statuses?

"Yeah. She and he headed to the art fair that was going on this week." She explained turning around.

"An art fair? That actually sounds nice." Pyrrha responded as she started walking.

"Yup! You know, you and Jaune should go!" Nora said, skipping beside her long legged teammate. "It'd be perfect!"

"I don't know about perfect Nora." Pyrrha began, attempting to correct her enthusiastic wing-girl.

"And you can ask him when we go to lunch!" Nora continued talking, purposefully oblivious to her teammate's hesitation. "I just messaged Ren and Jaune to meet us up in the park."

"Why are we going to the park for lunch?" Pyrrha asked. Nora may be a little forceful but she's at least understanding enough not to plan a surprise double date picnic, is she?

"Because I smell street food and nothing tastes more local than something made right in front of you." Nora declared, still skipping along the sidewalk as they past more stores. "Now come on! This adventure's not going to happen on its own!"


	6. Dinner for Two

"Good evening and welcome to Sea Breeze Lounge. Table for two?" The hostess asked the young pair as they stepped into the restaurant.

"Actually, we have a reservation." The gentleman answered, smiling at the young lady standing at his side.

"Ah yes, Arc. Right this way please." The hostess smiled as she led them to their table.

"Well, I am impressed." Jaune smiled at his date, dressed gorgeously in her full length red dress. He pulled out a chair for her and went to take his seat across from her.

"Only the best for my partner." He responded after sitting down, raising his glass to Pyrrha.

"Jaune, there's nothing in the glass." She laughed as Jaune attempted to drink from the empty glass. He slowly put the glass down. "How did you find this place?"

"Ren actually." Jaune answered. "He did a little research on what there was to eat and suggesting this place."

"Where would we be without our team?" Pyrrha reflecting as the water boy quietly filled their glasses.

"Probably either dead or a lot less stressed." Jaune commented with no emotion. "There is no in between with those two." Pyrrha smiled at the smirk on his face, the only indication of how much he was not serious.

"But we love them." Pyrrha added. "I still cannot believe Nora was able to practically drag Ren across the sand and into the water when we started playing chicken against Yang and Blake."

"Oh, I believe that." Jaune responded. "I also believe that Yang nearly gave Neptune a heart attack when she tried to help him by using Ruby's bucket to dump sea water on him." Pyrrha shook her head.

"And he wasn't the only one to have a fright. Poor Weiss and Yang could barely breathe when Ruby disappeared underneath the water."

"You didn't get scared yesterday." Jaune commented.

"When would I have been scared?"

"When I jumped out of the water from behind you." Jaune explained.

"Was I supposed to be?" Pyrrha asked in response. Jaune raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha, unsure why she of all people would respond that way. However he realized that Pyrrha was serious, in an almost innocent sort of way.

"Well, a lot of people when I was younger were scared of sea creatures. Like sharks or aquatic grimm." Jaune began explaining. "So when my family would go to the beach, my sisters would always try jumping out of the water to scare each other, like they were a grimm attacking."

"Did it ever work?" Pyrrha asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Never as they planned. One time my sister actually fought back, nearly giving the other a black eye." Jaune half laughed recalling the memory. "And the one time they tried it on me they, they…" He trailed off.

"They what?"

"They made me cry." Jaune admitted with a small smile still on his face. Pyrrha covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. "You think it's funny?" Jaune asked, realizing Pyrrha's expression.

"No." Pyrrha attempted to say with a straight face. "I'm not. I mean I don't" She said in vain as a smile stretched across her face.

"Pyrrha, I was six!" Jaune raised his voice, defending his younger self. "They were barely able to get me in the water and then the scare me like that." He said again in vain as Pyrrha continued covering her mouth. However, her smile was infectious. Soon, he too was smiling, even laughing at himself and his sisters.

"Yeah. I can still hear my mom yelling at them." He chuckled once both of them had caught their breath. "Do you want to scar him for life?" He mocked his mother, pretending to wag his finger at his sisters. "How can we expect you to take care of others when you can't even watch your baby brother?"

"Did they ever do it again?" Pyrrha asked, taking a sip for her dry throat from laughing.

"Well, not to me. But they did do it a few times to get the attention of a life guard one year." Jaune thought back. "Yeah. We were at a beach and there were some new life guards on duty. A few of the younger sisters decided that they should try getting the life guards attention by pretending to be attacked."

"What became of that?" Pyrrha asked, entranced by Jaune's family and stories.

"Oh, they got his attention alright," He responded, "when they nearly made my mother have a conniption and afterwards she lectured them on the beach." Pyrrha sighed with a smile, imagining the poor girls embarrassed as their mother dotted upon them rather than their intended target.

"I guess it's one of the things people will do for a pretty face." Pyrrha commented, thinking back to all she's seen Jaune do in the past year.

"I suppose. I'm just glad no one tried that on you yesterday." He responded back, unaware of Pyrrha's reaction.

"Come again?" She asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Yesterday at the beach." Jaune explained. "With that bathing suit you looked like you stepped right out of a movie as the beach life guard. I thought guys would be falling over themselves thinking they'd have an opportunity for you to 'save them'." Jaune said, putting air quotes around the last part of his sentence. Pyrrha took her silverware and laid her napkin over her lap, trying to keep her composure.

"You really thought I looked like that?" She asked gently, glancing back up at Jaune. He gave her a confused look.

"Of course." He finally responded enthusiastically, flashing that dorky smile she'd grown to love. "I mean, you're Pyrrha Nikos. The woman who can somehow manage to kill not only grimm but also the dance floor while wearing heels." She blushed lightly, tilting her head down in modesty.

"I'm not the only one who can do that Jaune." Pyrrha tried correcting him. "Blake, Weiss, even Coco all do that."

"But not like you." Jaune affirmed gently, reaching his hand across the table to hers. "Plus, you were willing to lose an hour of sleep or more nearly every night training me. Even when I wasn't even willing to take the help at first." He finished, looking at the floor sadly.

"Your first course." Their head waiter spoke, shaking Jaune's focus. "Our specially spiced Black Bean Soup for the gentleman and the Citrus Salad for the young woman." The assistant waiter set down their respective appetizers in front of them. "Please do not hesitate to tell us how to make your night more enjoyable."

"Wow, this looks great." Jaune commented, looking down at the food.

"It does." Pyrrha agreed, but laughed. "The funny thing is, I don't remember ordering." She took an orange from the top of her salad and popped it into her mouth. She looked back over, glad to see Jaune's smile had returned with her joke.

They began eating quietly until a slight coughing interrupted them. Pyrrha looked up slightly, noticing Jaune taking a large drink of his water.

"Jaune," she began gently, "are you alright?"

"Oh yeah." Jaune quickly responded, clearing his throat. "How's your food?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Delicious." Pyrrha said, eyeing Jaune's soup. "The fruit is nice and ripe and the whole bowl is light enough I'm not too full for our main course. How about yours?"

"Oh great. It's got a bit of a kick but nothing that I cannot handle." Jaune answered, pushing the still half full bowl over. "But you're right, I should save myself for the main course." Pyrrha smiled. How many times had she seen him trying to act cool? Pretty much whenever he had flirted with Weiss. So why has he been doing that now? She looked back over at the boy sitting across from her.

"Jaune," She began until a guitar chord interrupted her. Standing next to them was a gentlewoman holding an acoustic guitar.

"If it would please you," she began politely, "is there anything you would like me to play for you as you enjoy your meal?"

"For us?" Jaune questioned, glancing at something behind Pyrrha's head.

"Yes sir." She answered. "Do you have any suggestions Miss?" The guitarist finished, turning to Pyrrha.

"Um," She began, thinking, "you wouldn't happen to know the song Shine." Without a word the musician began playing, transforming the usually peppy song into a slow, romantic ballad.

"Wow." Jaune breathed quietly, his mind entranced by the melody and memories flooding him. Pyrrha really did look stunning that night. Not like she doesn't right now, but with her headpiece glinting in the moonlight on the balcony, just thinking about it takes his breath away. Jaune and Pyrrha watched as the musician walked away, her song trailing behind her. "I wish I could play like that. My dad once said that music was how he was able to ask my mother on their first date."

"Is that were you got the idea to ask Weiss?" Pyrrha thought back, remembering Jaune trying to psych himself up to first ask Weiss to the Beacon Dance.

"Maybe a little."

"Yeah and all you got was a cold breeze shutting the door in your face." Pyrrha reflected aloud, seeing Jaune's face after Weiss' said no. Not like she cared for you, uptight. It was ever meant to be.

"Hey." Jaune interjected surprised. Pyrrha looked up, her emotions doing full a 360 from bitter to confused to mortified.

"I, I." Pyrrha stuttered, then suddenly getting up from the table and walking out the side door.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called, quickly following her. He quietly closed the door behind himself, but stopped short as he turned around.

Unnoticed by both of them, the restaurant was perched over the lake with a secluded porch stretching around nearly the entire restaurant. The sun glowed across the watery horizon, it's reflection off the gentle surface like a guiding line to Pyrrha. She stood with her back to Jaune, her hands resting on the railing of the porch. Gazing out into the sea, her skin glowed and her majestic headpiece glimmered as brightly as the Sun.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, trying to sound normal. Pyrrha didn't move. He took a few steps forward. "Pyrrha?" He asked again louder. Still no reaction. "Pyrrha, please," Jaune begged, his voice cracking as he stood next to her, "what's wrong?"

She continued staring out in silence. Jaune sighed and followed her gaze. Despite her nerves and his concern for his partner, the setting sun and sounds calmed both of them until they breathed in time with the lapping water and music gently playing in the restaurant. The guitarist still played Pyrrha's request, gently and smoothly filling the air. Jaune looked over at the beauty next to him. It's worth a shot.

"Ms. Nikos." Jaune began calmly. Pyrrha turned to him, intrigued with this new tone coming from him. Jaune put his arm in front of himself and bowed slightly. "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Pyrrha looked back at him her eyes widening.

"I would love too." Pyrrha answered, taking his hand. Unlike the first time they had danced, Jaune gently pulled her close, guiding her into a waltz. They danced until the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the guitarist finished playing.

"Pyrrha," Jaune asked again, now wrapping both arms around her waist in a comforting embrace, "are you alright?"

"Yes." Pyrrha smiled, her arms resting on Jaune's shoulders. "I was just thinking how frustrated I was before about Weiss. It's really silly though." She laughed lightly. "I felt she just didn't see in you the things that I could see."

"Well, what did you see?" He asked joking. "You know how much Weiss brags of her 20-20 vision."

A crash from inside brought both of their attention back to where they were as they caught sight of a server running away from a table.

"More than I think our waiter would appreciate my listing." Pyrrha responded with a slight laugh. "I don't know how long we've been out here but they've probably thought we'd skipped out without paying."

"Oh, I doubt that." Jaune said, dismissing the thought. "Besides, who needs food when you've got the greatest company by your side." Pyrrha flushed lightly, turning her head down again. "But if you insist." Jaune released his arms from around his beauty and offered his arm.

The couple walked together from the patio back to their table, and continued talking. Soon their main course arrived.

"Our specialty Jerk Chicken, prepared with our homemade mix of spices for the gentleman. And for the young lady our baked Mahi Mahi on a bed of local vegetables."

"Excuse me." Jaune asked before the waiter left. "Now when you say spices, do you mean flavoring or doe the dish contain hot peppers?"

"Why, peppers good sir." The waiter responded courteously. "We say that one of our sources of life and happiness on the Island comes from a meal that fuels us with the fiery passion for life right from nature." Jaune gulped slightly as the waiter finished and looked back down at his plate.

"I can't wait." Pyrrha put her hand over her mouth, struggling again to keep a straight face.


	7. Royal Treatment

"Wow, this is a great table." Neptune said in awe as he pulled out the chair for his date.

"Just one of the benefits of being known around here." She responded as she sat down.

"Well, glad you gave me the honor of joining you at this table this evening, Snow Angel." Neptune winked as he sat down across from her.

Weiss smiled, still grateful that her second attempt at asking Neptune out worked better than the last. They both wore their same outfits from the Beacon dance but this time they came together rather than separate.

"Good evening Ms. Schnee and Mr. Visilias." The waiter appeared. "Our specials tonight at the Sea Breeze Lounge is our combination Spicy Black Bean Soup appetizer with an entrée of Jerk Chicken. I would also suggest our Shrimp Plate entrée which's spice perfectly follows our sweet, fried plantain appetizer."

"We'll have those and a bottle of sparkling raspberry water." Weiss said, knowing the staff knew exactly what she liked. Soon their drinks were poured and they toasted to each other's company and good health.

Weiss took a sip of her sparkling water, looking forward to the musician to stop at her table. She was certain they would come over tonight, as they always did when a Schnee visited. She smiled as she heard the guitar strum, but that quickly disappeared when she realized it was not at her table. She began to look around until she spotted the musician.

"Why is she over there?" Weiss asked irritated, trying to get a clear view of the musician who was currently being blocked by the sea of waiters in her sightline. Finally the pathway cleared and Weiss could get a full view of the commoner who was about to ruin her night. _You are going to come over here even if I_ …

Suddenly, her anger melted and she let go of the table cloth she didn't realize that she was gripping. Seated to the right of the musician with her back to Weiss was Pyrrha, dressed in her full length red gown. However, that's not what made her stop. It was that Jaune was seated across from her. _Jaune, Pyrrha, at this restaurant, at the same table, together…_

"Weiss?" Neptune cautiously asked, snapping her out of her mental babbling. "Is something wrong?" Weiss turned back around to Neptune's eyes, no longer glinting with confidence but tinted with concern.

"Oh, no Neptune." Weiss answered, still trying to gather her thoughts. _Jaune, and Pyrrha, the musician…_

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset about the musician." Neptune continued slowly, trying not to provoke his date.

"Oh, that." Weiss thought quickly on how to cover up her royal blunder. _How could I have nearly lost my temper there? And on a date with Neptune!_ She wracked her brain to come up with some sort of response. "I was just surprised at her taking a spot over there." She began, hoping she hadn't lost her touch from being away from home. "The musicians always start at a spot where they can be best seen and heard by the entire restaurant. I was just curious as to why she would pick a spot so secluded." She finished calmly, taking a sip of her water as she waited to see if Neptune bought it.

"Ah, well, I suppose it's because I asked them too." Neptune told her. Weiss swallowed her water, with a hiccup of surprise.

"You asked them?" She repeated, taking her napkin to dap some of the water that at dripped from the glass.

"Yup." The blue haired boy responded back.

"How did you know that they were going to be here?" She asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

"I ran into them, or more specifically Jaune. I was heading out to find Sun after he had run out about going to the beach and when I made it to the service desk at the front entrance he and Ren where standing there on the phone. One thing lead to another and I was able to make sure that he and Pyrrha got a special treat on their night out." He finished. Weiss tilted her head, looking Neptune up and down once again.

"You made it so that they would play music by Jaune and Pyrrha's table?" She asked again, not used to this side of Neptune.

"He helped me gain the confidence to be with a beautiful woman. I thought it only necessary to return the favor." He responded, giving Weiss his signature wink and dashing smile. Weiss covered her mouth as she smiled. _Gosh, I wished she'd do that more._ Neptune thought. _She'd kill me if I said that though._

Weiss turned around to get another look at Jaune and Pyrrha. Her mind said that such a pairing was impossible, but her eyes told her otherwise. They looked, natural together. They looked happy. Jaune was gazing at Pyrrha like she was the only girl in the room and she just smiled, simply happy with being on a date. _Jaune and Pyrrha._ Weiss thought again, smiling.

"Now, time to break the ice and let this ship sail. Though with this weather I doubt either could be a problem." Neptune said.

"What ship?" Weiss asked confused.

"This friend-ship." Neptune said proud. Weiss sighed as she put her hand to her head and slowly closed her eyes.

"Neptune, did Sun help you come up with that?" She breathed out, shaking her head.

"Yes." Neptune answered sheepish. _Just be cool dude. You're gonna be cool, right? Dude, please._ Neptune sure was glad that Sun wasn't here because he'd never let him live that down.

"But what would you like to talk about?" Weiss asked, folding her hands together and daintily resting her chin on her fingers.

"Well, the weather has been lovely for the past…"

"I'm going to stop you there." Weiss interrupted, holding out her hand. "I think we've made it past 'Doesn't the weather look lovely', don't you?"

"Um, well," Neptune stammered slightly, "I suppose you're right." He finished, nervously attempting to roll up his left sleeve. "Now, um, what about your family?"

"Family?" Weiss asked, feeling suddenly more nervous than she'd like to admit.

"Yeah. I mean the Schnee family is known all over Remnant but only a select few really know them."

"Well, that's how big businesses work, especially those run by a family." Weiss explained, defensive.

"Oh." Neptune, said quietly. He had finally managed to loosen the buttons of his sleeve and spotted his notes.

 _Now dude, Blake told me about Weiss and what sets her off. Do not, I repeat, do NOT mention her family_. _Her family? Yeah. Just don't screw it up._

"Why do you keep looking down at your wrist?" Weiss asked suspicious. Neptune quickly covered his arm and looked back at Weiss. Her eyes had narrowed and her eyebrow was raised.

"They're, I mean, I have, um." Neptune felt like he was just caught cursing in front of his grandmother. _Mouth, why aren't you working_. For what felt like eternity, he eventually calmed down enough to explain himself.

"So you wrote down a list of conversation topics on your arm?" Weiss repeated as the wait staff quietly set down their appetizers.

"Yes." Neptune confirmed. A small smile made it's way onto Weiss' face. _That's the cutest thing I've ever heard of_.

"So what's next on the list?" Weiss enquired, placing her napkin on her lap.

"I think it says nicknames." Neptune answered nervous, squinting at his arm.

"Think?"

"I probably shouldn't have written this in gel pen." Neptune commented outloud, showing Weiss the smeared ink on his skin. She giggled as Neptune smiled his signature smile again.

"Well, you already know what most people affectionately call me." Weiss started, taking her silverware to start on her appetizer.

"What's so bad about those?" Neptune asked, unfamiliar with this new, sarcastic tone in Weiss' voice.

"Unlike you, most people don't mean them as a compliment." Weiss sighed. "However, I do enjoy when someone uses a pet name loosely."

"How so?" Neptune asked, raising his soup spoon to his mouth.

"When someone calls you darlin' or hon as just a way of addressing you. I feel it's so endearing and friendly." Weiss finished, taking a bite.

"Well darlin' I'll try to remember that." He responded with a smile.

Conversation continued in this manner for the rest of the night. Weiss had never experienced something like this before. She had often felt that people looked at her but Neptune did it differently. He didn't see her as a Schnee but as a girl, as lady, as a Huntress. And Weiss looked at Neptune differently too. On previous trips Winter had teased Weiss for eyeing the exotic wait staff but the room might as well have been empty.

"And the bill goes to,"

"Me." Weiss quickly said to the waiter, taking the black folder from him before either man could protest.

"Weiss, that's supposed to be my job on the date." Neptune said confused, though secretly relieved.

"Just consider it thanks for a great evening." She said, giving him her sweetest smile.

"Well, then why not stay for dessert?" Neptune joked, though Weiss was far from amused.

"If you do choose to stay, stay away from the Rum Cake. It'll go right to your head." A voice came from behind Weiss. She turned to see Jaune and Pyrrha behind her, with Pyrrha supporting Jaune as he stood.

"Yikes, first time drinking dude?" Neptune asked with a smirk. "I mean, I'll make sure to do that." He finished with a nervous smile at Weiss.

"For some reason they didn't think we were under age. Thankfully it's not that much but…" Pyrrha trailed off as Jaune slumped against her, "we should be getting back to the hotel. I hope you two had a nice night!"

Weiss looked back over at Neptune, still smiling nervously since his last comment. _It was better than nice._


	8. Garden

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Blake felt her ears curl under her bow as Nora sang while walking into the common area for breakfast. _How does JNPR manage to deal with that every day?_

"Good morning, Blake." Pyrrha waved as she followed her roommate to the buffet line. Blake gave a small wave back and returned to her toast and jelly. Weiss sat next to her at the table with a small omelet and fresh fruit. Ruby sat across from her with cereal and scrambled eggs. Next to Ruby, and across from Blake, was Yang with a healthy portion of cooked pork and a bagel.

As team JNPR filed in next to team RWBY, Nora had her signature plate of pancakes, now topped with macadamia nuts and bananas. Pyrrha had a few hard-boiled eggs and yogurt and Ren had a plate of fruit and oatmeal.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby inquired, noticing that he was missing.

"He chose to sleep in this morning. I plan on bringing him some fresh fruit and tea to supplement a good breakfast for him." Ren explained, taking a sip of his own hot drink.

"What flavor did you get today, Ren?" Nora inquired, trying to look at the label on the tea wrapper.

"I would do the name no justice if I attempted to pronounce it but it appears to be a mixture of local fruits. It makes a very refreshing combination."

"The food here is so good! Nothing like the stuff that Beacon serves." Yang commented, stabbing her sliced pork.

"Well, I like the stuff at Beacon!" Nora commented through a full mouth of macadamia pancakes.

"So what did everyone do yesterday?" Ruby asked after taking a sip of milk left over from her cereal. She wasn't used to everyone doing their own thing so much, since at Beacon they were always together.

"Well, Nora and I took a walk around the town and had lunch in the park with Ren and Jaune." Pyrrha answered taking a sip of juice.

"There even were some street performers that started doing acts in like a courtyard area. It was so cool!" Nora added.

"Weiss and I took a walk around too!" Ruby said, excited.

"Yes," Weiss agreed, "Ruby told me that Zwei had never seen the ocean before so I thought now was the perfect time." Blake silently thanked herself that she had decided to decline Weiss' offer yesterday.

"I hit the beach again." Yang said with a cheeky smile. "Unfortunately there weren't any life guards on duty but a great idea came to mind."

"What did you think of?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh no, it needs to settle and ferment a little before I can announce it. I think it'll be ready by lunch though." Yang said, confidently.

"Blake, what did you do yesterday?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Sun and I took a walk as well and ended up at an art fair." Blake answered.

"Oh, that must have been cool. What did you see?"

"A lot of great pieces actually. There was a nice variety including sculptures, paintings, jewelry." Blake explained. "One of the painters had some really beautiful images of flowers. She said that most of the flowers she painted could be seen a local garden nearby."

"A garden?" Yang intrigued.

"Yes." Weiss answered. "The garden is, in my opinion, one of the least appreciated spots here. It has flowers and plant species that grow all over this island as well as the cutest little café."

"That sounds pretty cool." Yang commented, putting her finger to her chin. "Blake, wanna check it out with me?"

"Sure."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Nora asked with big eyes.

"Well, we've finished breakfast. Not like there's much else to do here. This isn't Beacon after all." Yang answered with a wink.

"Please don't do anything like at Beacon." Weiss commanded rather than requested as she stood up to leave as well.

"I suppose this is so long for now." Ren said, taking out a bag from his sleeve and placing the remaining pieces of fruit on his plate in it.

"Need help delivering the food, Ren?" Nora asked as she stacked her plate on Ren's.

"I think I'm capable of it, thank you Nora."

"But what if you trip and hurt your ankle? Or that you forgot your key in the room and Jaune isn't able to open the door? Or…" Ren held up his hand to stop her from continuing into a longer tangent

"You know that I rarely trip and if that occurred the staff would gladly assist me. Also my card key is right here so there is no worry of not being able to get in." He finished placing his key back in his pocket. "However, if you would like to join me you may."

"Yay! Field trip to Jaune's room!" Nora squealed as the trio headed back out of the restaurant.

"See ya around!" Ruby called as she and Weiss left as well.

"So, you ready to go?" Yang asked as she turned to Blake. However, Blake wasn't there. "Blake?" The golden blonde looked around and spotted Blake by the yogurt station, spooning dried fruits and nuts into a bag. _Does everyone just carrying around bags besides me?_

"Just something for the road." Blake explained once she returned to their table.

"Well, you certainly have it in the bag." Yang cracked, snapping her fingers and making finger guns at Blake. _How can her jokes be so terrible, yet funny?_ Blake thought as she humored Yang with a small smile.

"Hey, Blake!" The two ladies turned around to Sun and Neptune arriving unfashionable late to breakfast. Sun was waving excitedly in their direction and Neptune yawned. "Wanna head out again?" The monkey asked once they reached the table.

"Sorry, Sun," Yang objected before Blake could respond, "I'm stealing Blake for the morning and probably afternoon too." She then linked arms with Blake, taking her away before Sun could respond.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Blake commented as the two quickly walked past the information desk and out the front door.

"Nah, I just didn't want them tagging along. They'd cramp our style." Yang joked with a wink. "So which way to the art gallery?"

"It wasn't an art gallery, it was an art fair." Blake corrected as she took the lead of their walking.

"Like a carnival?" Yang asked.

"No. It's where artists can all go to sell their works. Like a farmer's market but for art." Blake explained. Yang looked at her confused. "Like a pop-up shop for the artist." Blake finished.

"Oh, that sounds cool." Yang said. The two continued walking in comfortable silence, the only sound being Blake's heels and the swishing of Yang's tail material.

"Do you hear that?" Blake suddenly asked, pausing as they walked.

"Hear what?" Yang returned confused, all she heard was maybe a bird singing. She looked over at Blake, stealing a quick glance at her bow to see if she could notice any movement. However, any movement that occurred could have just as easily been the wind or a trick of her eye.

"It sounds like…music." Blake finally said, quickening her pace in the apparent direction of the sound. After turning a few corners, Yang caught up, or rather, ran into Blake as she stood in front of a gated entryway with a large banner draped across the arch.

Limasa Music Festival

"Does this place just have everything go on within the same week?" Yang joked.

"Don't know." Blake responded back, looking around to see if there was any other information besides the banner.

"Could it be as a result of the visiting local royalty?"

"Royalty?" Blake asked but was answered by a familiar tune floating through the air. "That's Weiss' song." She stated.

"Yup." Yang answered her.

"Never thought I'd hear it played with such an upbeat tempo." Blake commented.

"Nope. Well, wanna go in? This just gave me an idea." Yang smiled confidently.

"Another one? Or is this connected to your first?" Blake asked as they stepped into the garden. Information booths and small band groups were scattered around them, though a few looked like they were still setting up.

"Connected." Yang replied, taking a brochure of the event from a volunteer. Blake looked over her shoulder as they both looked over the event.

Apparently this event had quite the reputation, having been a part of the island for centuries. It started as only a traditional music celebration but eventually opened up to include a variety of bands and music styles. Rising talent and local favorites came to the garden to share their art, message, and – more recently – be discovered by wandering scouts.

"But we have to find the right band for it to work." Yang finished as she closed the brochure and began heading off in one direction of the garden.

"Right band? Yang, what exactly is this idea?" Blake questioned, taking Yang's arm.

"Well, I suppose if you're gonna help me plan it, it cannot be a surprise." Yang partially sighed. "That might lead to a cat-astrophy." She smirked, looking back at Blake. Blake's ears twitched slightly under the bow, though she wasn't sure if it was about the surprise, the pun, or the way that Yang was looking at her.

"Planning? Planning what?" She asked cautiously.

"A beach party!" Yang replied enthusiastically. "While I was trying to find a good place to tan on the beach, I found the perfect little hide away that was secluded from the main beach but had a nice expansive sand area big enough for a rockin' party. After I asked around, some of the locals even said it was the best place to watch the sunset."

"A beach party?" Blake paused. Yang smiled back. "That actually might be fun. On one condition," Blake said looking at Yang seriously, "you make sure Sun doesn't drag me into the water again."

"That's all? I thought you were gonna ask to get Sun back for dragging you into the water. I had a whole pranked planned out with Nora and everything." Yang laughed. "But no problem. What are friends for?" She finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Yang." Blake then realized that she was still holding onto Yang's arm, or more, her hand. She slowly let go and cleared her throat. "So where do you wanna look first for the band?"

"Well, it doesn't look like the bands are separated at all by style." Yang answered looking again at the information. "However it does say that local favorites are in this section while up and coming bands are over here. All the way in the back." Yang finished drily. "That doesn't seem very fair to them. If no one knows who they are no one's gonna want to walk all that way to hear them."

"Probably the festival's idea of ranking." Blake commented. "Have to pay their dues before they get the easy walk and easy crowds."

"Well, that's just not fair." Yang said as she began walking. "If that's how these people think then those bottom rung bands are the first I wanna see."

"It was just a theory Yang." Blake commented, a little worried about what her partner might do. However, after a few minutes, Yang seemed to calm down and looked absent minded at the flowers budding by the pathway.

Blake also began looking around at the flora that surrounded them. A few flowers she thought she recognized from the art festival, but a majority she had never seen before. Even with living on Menagerie and traveling with the White Fang she was captivated by the variety of delicately beautiful flowers and trees around them. There were even pairs of butterflies and birds that flew past the two Huntresses.

Soon they came upon a clearing that housed several small stands where bands could be housed. Though it seemed like all had a reserved sign across the entrance, only a few spots were taken. This seemed to reflect what the girls had seen at the front of the garden. Yang looked around and noticed one band though seemed to be all set up.

"Hey," Yang cheerily called over to the members, "where is everyone?"

"Oh, well usually the music festival doesn't start until an hour before lunch." One of the band members responded. She looked about the same age as Yang and Blake with brilliant orange red hair and a dark complexion. Wrapped in some of the strands were sleek black feathers that matched those on her forearm. She wore a black strapless dress with a bold pattern surrounding the base of the skirt.

"So why are you here so early?" Yang asked the girl.

"My group and I like to be early."

"Yeah, early bird gets the worm, eh, Flicka?" Another member called out. Flicka just rolled her eyes. "Don't you just love friends who make jokes like that?"

"I wouldn't know since I'm the one always making them." Yang smiled back.

"So what are you doing so early at the festival?" Flicka asked.

"We actually came to see the garden." Blake answered. "We're visiting and hadn't heard about the music festival or when it started."

"Oh, well, since you're here wanna hear some music?" Flicka offered, putting a guitar strap over her shoulder. "We even have a song inspired by the garden."

"Sure!" Yang said excited. She and Blake took a seat on a bench, as Flicka and her group got ready.

"1, 2, 3. There's a garden where I go. If you meet me there, no one will know…"

"That was great, guys!" Yang said as the group finished their song. "I think we've found our band. Don't you think Blake?" She asked turning to her partner. Blake gave a small nod in agreement. "So, would you guys be interested in playing at a beach party sometime this week?"

"Really? You want to book us for your party?" The drummer asked, almost in disbelief.

"But you've only heard on song." Flicka said, confused.

"This isn't just so you can get a cheap rate is it?" The keyboardist asked suspiciously.

"Not at all." Yang replied. "You have some serious skill. Plus I never ask for cheap dates." She finished with a wink.

"Is there a way we can keep in contact?" Blake said getting down to business. "This party is still in the works so details are fuzzy."

"Of course." Flicka, Yang, and Blake all exchanged scroll numbers. "So do you think you'll stick around? A lot more artists will be coming and the café will open soon."

"Naw, I think we have to get going. Need to invite our guests. We'll see you around!" Yang waved as she and Blake headed in the direction out of the garden.


	9. Spa Day

"What's this?" Nora asked out loud, holding up a gold colored envelope that had previously been placed next to their room number. She and Pyrrha had just returned from Ren and Jaune's room, thankfully with the later feeling much better than when he woke up.

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha answered, equally confused as she took the envelope from her roommate. "It's not addressed to anyone, it's just a plan envelope."

"Well, then open it!" Nora said excited. "Maybe it's a letter from a secret admirer or a clue to find hidden treasure."

"Nora, if it's not for us, I don't think we should open it." Pyrrha replied weary.

"But how will we know if it's for us or not if we don't open it?" Nora returned. "It doesn't have any name on the outside so if it is meant for someone specific it must be listed on the inside." Pyrrha wished that logic didn't make so much sense. As she went to their hotel room desk for the letter opener, she just hoped this wasn't a joke or trick. She might be a warrior but surprises were something she liked avoiding if she could. She'll gladly partake in a surprise but don't pull any on her.

Pyrrha let out a small sigh of relief as the first signs were that there was no prank, the letter had opened with no glitter falling out or detonation going off. The card inside the envelope was a card nearly as simple as the envelope, except being a coral color with the word Maluhia written in gold.

"Mal, u, he, ya?" Nora attempted to pronounce the word as she tilted her head sideways, though it offered no help in reading the writing. Pyrrha opened the card and read the message.

 **Maluhia Spa and Relaxation Center**

Dear Guest Pyrrha,

This is a reminder of your Rest and Digest Spa Appointment with us tomorrow,

Wednesday at 11 am. Please arrive by 10:30 at the Maluhia Spa Entrance

on the First Floor just past the Bruch Dinning Hall.

We look forward to making your day!

"I'm going to the spa?" Pyrrha asked, reading the card again to clarify.

"You're going to the spa?" Nora repeated excited for her friend. "You'll get to finally relax! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know about this before." She responded. "Wait, why does it say tomorrow Wednesday, today is Wednesday!" _How could I have missed such an obvious card? Then again I was preoccupied with going on a date with Jaune…_

"Oh, don't worry about that, just enjoy it!" Nora said taking the envelope from Pyrrha. "This says they want you at the spa by 10:30 and it is ten right now. If we go now we can ask what's going on!" Nora quickly took her roommate's hand, a key to their room, and headed out the door to solve the mystery of Pyrrha's Spa Day.

A girl paced nervously back and forth by the front desk, her clicking heels matching her racing heart. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? What if she didn't come?_

"Would you like a water while you wait Ms. Schnee?" Another staff member asked Weiss.

"No, thank you." She responded quickly as she glanced nervously at the clock. _Why did I get here so early? Even for her she wouldn't arrive a half an hour early._

"Excuse me is this the Maluhia Spa?" A familiar voice asked from behind Weiss. She quickly turned around but was surprised to see two red heads rather than just the one she was expecting.

"Hi Weiss!" Nora greeted her with her wide smile.

"Hi Nora. I'm glad you made it, Pyrrha." Weiss greeted the two girls.

"Glad I made it? Weiss, are you the one who sent this?" Pyrrha asked, holding up the spa's reminder envelope. Weiss' shoulders tensed as she attempted to remain calm.

"Yes. I thought that a warrior and athlete such as yourself would appreciate some time to relax." She answered.

"Well, that sounds perfect!" Nora answered for her roommate. "You had told me yesterday that after our downtown adventure you wanted to take it easy." Weiss looked at the taller red head for any visible signs of agreeing but she was as unreadable as ever. "I'll head back to the room while you relax." She smiled handing Pyrrha the only room key they had picked up.

"Nora, how are you going to get back in?" Pyrrha called nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine!" She called back, skipping back from where they came.

"If she gets me kicked out of this hotel I swear." Weiss started, putting her hand to her head.

"Oh, don't worry Weiss. Nora may seem reckless but she knows to stay out of too much trouble." Pyrrha assured the heiress as two ladies dressed in scrubs came up to them.

"Welcome Ms. Schnee and Ms. Nikos to the Maluhia Spa." The first, a fair skinned brunette, greeted the two young ladies.

"If you would like to follow us we can show you to your private locker room and our gathering area." The second, a dark skinned lady with purple hair, added. Weiss began to follow them and felt herself relax as she heard Pyrrha's heel click behind her.

"Here is where you may lock up your belongings as well as change into your robes." The purple haired girl explained once they reached a small area within the larger spa. "Once you are ready just give this a press and we will come with your brunch." She handed Pyrrha a small remote and gestured to a larger button on the upper portion.

"If you have any questions, our staff will be rotating around to ensure you have a good time." The brunette finished before they both walked away. Pyrrha looked over to see Weiss take out a simple bathrobe and step behind an open door. When she reemerged she now wore the robe and had her dress in her arms.

"Your turn." Weiss smiled gesturing to the other robe. Pyrrha cautiously took the robe and looked at Weiss.

"Do we have to change?" She asked timidly.

"I suppose not." Weiss began cautiously, noticing for the first time some discomfort on Pyrrha's face. "It's all to make you feel more comfortable. If you aren't comfortable with anything they'll accommodate." She assured. Pyrrha smiled and stepped into the room. Opting to simply remove the outer armor, she came back out and hung it in the locker. She then followed Weiss and sat next to her on a reclining chair near a small indoor fountain. Soon, their preordered brunches were brought out.

"Just a little different from last night." Weiss commented contently as she took a sip of her lemon lime infused water.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha responded, taking a bite from her mini sandwich.

"Well, this time you won't be carrying a half drunken Jaune back to the hotel room." Pyrrha smiled, knowing Weiss meant it as a kindly jest rather than an insult to Jaune.

"Oh, that wasn't that bad." Pyrrha replied. "He was actually lighter to hold tipsy." Weiss smiled at Pyrrha's joke, though still trying to wrap her head around them as a couple. Weiss clearly saw what Jaune saw in Pyrrha, but what could she see in Jaune? "By the way Weiss, how was your night with Neptune?"

"Wonderful." Weiss sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm happier that he said yes or how much of a gentleman he turned out to be."

"Really? Even after he said no the last time?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, it was the unfortunate talk of the campus when they found out the great Weiss Schnee was turned down by the playboy Neptune Vasilias." Pyrrha answered, sarcastically emphasizing how, as Weiss assumed, their classmates described her and Neptune.

"I suppose nothing is away from the press' eyes when you have a name like mine." Weiss sighed, looking down at her food. _Did people really talk about it_? _And in such a crude fashion?_

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Pyrrha concurred, taking a sip of her own drink. Weiss looked back at Pyrrha, remembering for the first time in a while how much in the spotlight Pyrrha had been in before arriving at Beacon.

"Wait, why didn't I hear about you dancing with a boy in a dress?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, but it might be that people think I'd crush them into the ground if I found out. Though I'm not sure why they didn't think the same for you." Pyrrha responded calmly, giving Weiss a smile. Weiss returned it, taking a sip of her drink.

The two huntresses soon finished their lunch, listening to the rippling water and gentle background flute. As they took the last sips of their drinks, two new workers came.

"Hello Ms. Schnee, it seems like ages since I've seen you." The gentleman said, taking Weiss' hand and giving it a cordial kiss.

"And you must be Ms. Nikos." The lady said, offering her hand to shake. "I will be doing your services today."

"Pyrrha, this is Akhdir and Mint," Weiss explained, gesturing to the gentleman and lady respectfully, "they are the best of the best here and will take care of us."

"Are you ready Ms. Schnee?" Akhdir asked. Weiss simply stood up as her answer, following the worker out of the room.

"And yourself Ms. Nikos?" Mint sweetly asked in her accented speech.

"I suppose." The warrior answered, standing up and following Mint.

"You seem a little nervous. Have you ever been to a spa before?"

"No. I'll admit I'm a bit out of my element today." Pyrrha responded, fiddling with her hands. Mint didn't respond but lifted her eyebrows, as if thinking. She led Pyrrha to a room and let her in. There was what appeared like a doctor's bench but rather than cold leather and paper, it was an elegant wooden base with a soft cushion covered in a soft, plush fabric sheet.

"Now, what's going to happen is I'm going to step out while you get comfortable under the sheet. You can hang your robe on this hook. I'll knock before I come in and we can get started." Pyrrha quietly nodded. Once mint left she did just as Mint described and settled herself under the sheet. A small knock came at the door.

"Come in." Pyrrha called weakly. The door gently opened and Mint came in.

"Feeling comfortable?" Pyrrha gave a weak smile, still unsure of how this whole process will go. Mint pulled over a rolling chair and sat down near Pyrrha's head.

"Now Pyrrha," Mint started calmly, "we're going to start with a simple facial. Just relax and tell me if anything doesn't seem right." Pyrrha's smile relaxed into a more natural state. She then closed her eyes as Mint rolled to behind her head and began to massage her scalp. Slowly, her entire body relaxed until she drifted into sleep.

"Well, you look relaxed." Weiss smiled to Pyrrha as she returned to their locker room.

"I feel amazing." She returning, grinning wide. _Nothing like a long nap to make you feel better._ She opened her locker to find a new sundress handing next to her armor. The dress was light red with spaghetti straps and a decorative ribbon around the waist. The skirt reached to her knees and was designed with delicate cut outs around the edge.

"Just one more way to relax." Weiss explained, taking out a marbled blue and white dress with spaghetti straps and elastic waist. "And to catch the eye of someone." Pyrrha smiled, gliding over the soft fabric with her fingertips. After they had both changed into their new outfits, the girls left the spa.

"So what to next, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked as they passed the entrance to the outdoor pool.

"Well, it's not quite dinner, we could…"

"Don't make me do it again! Not again!" Suddenly a blur of blue and tan came at the girls, running straight into Weiss.

"Oomph. Hey what's the big," Weiss commanded as the stranger got off her, leaving water spots on her new dress, "deal?" The stranger was none other than Neptune, standing in his swim trunks and dripping with water.

"Dude!" A voice called, the trio turned around to see Sun coming with a towel, though he himself was not wet. Neptune hid behind the huntresses, his hands trembling slightly. Sun sighed, putting one hand on his head and the other holding out the towel for Neptune.

"Um, hi, boys." Pyrrha said as Neptune took the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. "What happened?"


	10. Swimming Lesson

"I'm so stoked for this Beach Party Luau!" Sun said as he and Neptune left the hotel restaurant. After the dance that Weiss and Yang planned at Beacon he couldn't wait to find out what kind of party they'd be able to pull off with Blake on planning too. _It's a little strange that Weiss wasn't at lunch though._

"You know party luau is redundant, right?" Neptune asked, much less enthused by the idea of a party on the beach. He sucked it up when Weiss said she wanted to spend time on the beach and they got to stay away from the water, but that's not going to be an option tonight. _Maybe I should just skip it…_

"Or maybe it's to emphasize what a great time we're going to have!" Sun responded, elbowing his partner in the side.

"Well, then you can have fun, bro." Neptune answered as he reached for his room key. "Because I'm going to be right here."

"What!" Sun exclaimed, cornering his partner as he braced his arms on either side of Neptune.

"Um," Neptune drew out.

"Hey, get a room boys!" Yang called as she walked past their hallway with a laugh. Grumbling Sun swiped the door key and pulled Neptune in behind him.

"What do you mean you'll be here during the party? If this is about your fear of water this is the last straw."

"Dude, no!" Neptune tried countering his friend. "It's not because of the water. I'm just not feeling up to going to a party."

"How can you know if you're feeling up to it? It's two days away." Sun asked.

"But I'm not feeling well. And I wouldn't want to go to a party ill." Neptune answered, holding his hand to his head.

"Ok, that's a bigger lie than when you said that you didn't go behind my back and tell Scarlet and Sage that I used to have a crush on that cougar faunus." Sun responded crossing his hands over his chest.

"I just don't want to go to a beach party." Neptune said, looking down at the floor.

"Listen, dude," Sun sighed, placing his hand on Neptune's shoulder, "the most effective way to overcome your fear of water is by gradually and repeatedly exposing yourself to it in a safe and controlled way. This way, you can learn to ride out the fear until you realize nothing bad is going to happen."

"Dude, where did that come from?" The blue haired boy asked, raising an eyebrow

"I read it one of these informational pamphlets." Sun answered, pulling out a piece of paper from out of nowhere. "So, who's ready to stop being afraid of water?" He asked, punching both of his hands in the air a little too enthusiastically for Neptune.

"I know you want me to say 'me', but it's not happening." Neptune responded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Good enough!" Sun said, grabbing Neptune's wrist and dragging him over to bathroom. "Now put on your swim suit. That'll be step one in overcoming your fear." Neptune resisted grumbling as he put on the swim trunks.

"Alright, now what?" He asked as he walked out.

"Now, we go to the pool!"

"The pool?" Neptune shouted, wondering if his friend got too many bananas in his brain from lunch. "How is that a gradual exposure?"

"Look dude, you already have made it past looking at water from when we went to the beach Monday, and I know that you take showers, just not with your eyes open. We just need to combine looking at water with touching water."

"And why can't we do that in our hotel room?"

"Because the ultimate goal is to get you fully into the water." Sun answered with a wide grin. Neptune could feel himself freeze. _Get in? Into, water? Me?_ However, before he could run out of their hotel room himself, Sun had already grabbed Neptune's arm and was dragging him to the pool.

"No, no! Please, no water. Sun!" He pleaded and cried as he tried to free himself from Sun's hold, but it was just as successful as when Ren dragged him through the airport. Eventually, they had made it to the indoor-outdoor pool.

"Alright, so according to the pamphlet, after each exposure you will gain more confidence and control over your phobia, rather than the other way around." Sun explained.

"Great." Neptune squeaked as he backed away from the pools edge.

"So, let's start with this." Sun walked over to a small fruit bowl on a table and dumped out the contents. He then stooped down and scooped up some of the pool water into the bowl. "Start by looking at this." Sun said holding up the bowl and walking toward Neptune.

"Alright, I'm looking at it. Mission accomplished, let's go." Neptune quickly sputtered out as he inched himself along the wall away from Sun and his bowl of nightmares.

"Great! Now I want you to touch it." Sun continued, walking even closer to Neptune.

"Touch it? No way dude."

"Neptune." Sun groaned.

"No, it's not because it's water. There are a million germs and things in that water. Bacteria and waste particles."

"Dude, they make the water so that none of that junk is in there. That's why pool water always smells so, fake." Sun finished, clearly unhappy with the smell of chlorine in the air.

"Maybe, but stuff always gets in." Neptune continued, moving more away from Sun as he talked. "I've heard stories of kids and things peeing in pools. And I could get a bad reaction from the chemicals!"

"We're the only people at the pool right now. Any bodily fluids that might have been left behind have been filtered out. And people don't have negative reactions to pool water."

"You probably just haven't heard of the cases." Neptune screamed the last word of his sentence as Sun tripped on a discarded pool towel, causing the bowl to fly toward him. The contents floated out of the container, hitting Neptune right in his side. "Ach! Ok, ok. See? I touched it! Now we can go." Neptune grabbed a towel to wipe himself dry again.

"I suppose that could count as a success." Sun sighed, rolling his eyes as Neptune dried himself off. "Next is to put a body part in the water. Like your hand or foot."

"Why don't we call it a day? Besides, you aren't supposed to swim until an hour after you eat." Neptune said, wrapping himself in the towel for protection.

"Uh, dude, we ate lunch at noon and it's nearly one thirty. You're good." Sun said glancing at the clock.

"No, we sat down for lunch at noon. We didn't finish eating until at least 12:50." Neptune corrected him.

"Well, with our luck it will take you twenty minutes to get into the pool so we'll be fine. Now, do you want to swing your leg over the edge or dip your hand in the pool?"

"Is neither an option?" Neptune asked, eyeing the exit.

"Of course." Sun replied. "Except the third option is going all in at once." Neptune's smile that had formed quickly disappeared.

"You know, Sun, I was wondering, why are you doing this?" Neptune tried stalling so he could make it to the exit.

"Well, because I care about you bro." Sun said, walking over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vacuo was a rough and tumble place, but moving to Mistral could have been the scariest thing I had to deal with. If you can live in Vacuo, people generally accepted you, faunus or not. Meeting you and you not batting an eye at me meant a lot."

"Wow dude," Neptune choked slightly, "and you're willing to help me because of that?"

"Yup. And I hope you don't kill me for doing it?" Sun said, placing his other hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"Why would I do that?" Neptune asked confused. As his answer, Sun turned Neptune around so his back was now to the pool and gave him a push. Neptune stumbled backwards until he felt his heels no longer touch the cement. He frantically tried pin wheeling his arms to regain his balance but lost his footing on the slick ground. He fell backwards into the water with a resounding thud that was sure to leave a red mark on his back. After being submerged for about half a minute, Sun reached into the pool and grabbed Neptune's arm.

"See? That wasn't that bad?" He said with a smile after he pulled Neptune halfway out of the pool. Neptune's pupils were like the tip of a ballpoint pen and he looked into space, unresponsive. "So, you want to do that again?" Sun asked. With that, Neptune bolted for the door, leaving a wet trail behind him.

"Don't make me do it again! Not again!" Sun cussed as grabbed a towel and he ran out the door to try and catch his friend.


	11. Walk on the Wild Side

"Ren! Where are we going?" Nora begged for the third time as Ren continued packing food into a bag. "Can't you just tell me?" Though Ren hated keeping his plans secrete from Nora, he loved how curious she got when she was excited.

"I feel it would be more enjoyable if you found out once we arrived." He responded, zipping up their cooler bag.

"That doesn't make sense." Nora argued, though she had stopped asking where they were going. Now that Ren had answered she knew he wouldn't budge about where they were going. That didn't stop her from wanting to try though.

"Have we been there before?" Nora asked as Ren handed her a bag to carry.

"No." He answered, grabbing his room key.

"Has anyone else been there?" She asked as they started walking out of the hotel. Ren shrugged in response. "Will I enjoy where we're going?"

"Nora, would you not think that?"

"Because you've not told me where we're going before and I didn't like it." Nora replied with a playful pout.

"Nora, that was when we were kids and it was because you were nearly doubled over in pain." Ren corrected, thinking back to time Nora had such a bad cramps he had to practically carry her to the doctor to make sure that she was fine. "And besides I wouldn't have had to take you to the doctor if you had told me what was going on."

"I would have been fine." Nora returned. "You didn't need to know what was going on." They continued walking side by side, neither one in front nor behind. As they approached their destination, Ren decided to give Nora a few hints.

"Alright Nora, what's the opposite of land?" He asked.

"Sea." Nora quickly responded, used to Ren's mini brain exercises.

"And if Huntsmen are to people what are Grimm to?" Nora had to pause for this one.

"Animals?" She tentatively answered.

"Now I'm thinking of a place where these opposites combine. Where some can walk on dry land next to the other incased by glass in brine."

"Are we going to an aquarium?" Nora asked, jumping up and down with anticipation. As they turned the corner, Nora received her answer. In front of her was a large aqua building surrounded by holographic creatures swimming around it. With an excited shout Nora dashed in front of Ren, eager to get in line to get inside.

As their team had found out early after their formation, Nora loved animals. Big animals, small animals, creepy animals, cute animals. If it was an animal, Nora just had to learn about it. _Or save it_. Ren smiled as he thought about the countless animals he and Nora had brought back to the orphanage to take care of before they were discovered and taken to a shelter.

"How did you find out about an aquarium here Ren?" Nora asked as they continued to wait in line.

"I just did some research." Ren responded.

"I hope they have penguins." Nora commented, bouncing on her toes.

"Penguins?"

"Yeah." She turned back to Ren with a smile. "They're just so cute the way that they walk. And I always thought they must have so much fun gliding down rocks or snow into the water. Then they swim like little bullets. Swoosh." Nora finished, her hands emphasizing the speed that the penguins reach.

"I don't think they have penguins here."

"But the other one had penguins." Nora replied with a large grin in anticipation.

"But that one didn't specialize in tropical and warm climate waters." Ren countered.

"Research?" Nora asked frowning. Ren nodded. _He's always just so prepared. But maybe there'll be tropical penguins here!_ Nora smiled at the thought, trying to be patient as the line crept forward. Once inside, Nora quickly took lead of where they would go.

"We need to go up first and then make our way back down." She said quickly, as Ren grabbed a map just in case they got too turned around, though that hasn't happened for a while. "Race you to the top!" Nora quickly said spying the steps to the second floor.

Ren simply watched as Nora nimbly made her way through the crowd, being sure not to knock anyone over as she sped to the top. She beamed brightly once on top, waiting patiently for Ren to catch up.

"You didn't race." Nora observed as the two began walking together again.

"You always win." Ren answered simply.

"But it's no fun winning if no one else competes." Nora said with a playful boop to his nose.

"Maybe you could compete against them, they would be more than happy to play with you." Ren commented pointing over to an open topped exhibit. As Nora looked over she say fins sticking out of the water.

"Ren!" Nora said shocked. "Why would I want to race against those?" She asked quickly going over to look into the tank. "I'd much rather pet them!" She squealed as a bottlenose came up to the surface and greeted her. Ren smiled, fully knowing he couldn't trick Nora into thinking he meant swimming with sharks, but still amused at her excitement upon seeing the dolphins.

"Seems like Sophia likes you." A worker at the aquarium commented from her platform on the other side of the divider. Nora smiled at the dolphin and waved, grinning larger as it waved back.

"They're such cool animals." Nora beamed, leaning on the railing.

"Very majestic." Ren added, joining Nora along the divider.

"And intelligent too." The worker smiled. "Some have even been rumored to help sailors when sea Grimm attacked their ships."

"Can we pet them?" Nora asked like an excited child.

"Sorry, only if you do one of our special events." They apologized, looking almost as sad as Nora. "But you can touch some other creatures like sea stars at the Touchpool." Before Nora said anything Ren already started walking in the direction of the mentioned exhibit.

After spending time listening to Nora tell him about the types of Sea Stars and mollusk creatures at the Touchpool, they looked at some of the smaller aquariums highlighting various species of fish from around Remmnant.

"Ooh, Ren, look at this guy." Nora commented leaning over at one of the individual tanks.

"It's an octopus." He observed as the cephalopod moved across the sand and tucked itself into a crevice.

"It reminds me of you." Nora said absentmindedly, lightly tracing images on the glass as she looked at the animal.

"Me?" Ren asked, honestly curious to what Nora meant by it.

"Yeah. These guys are like the ninjas of the water." Nora explained. "Some species are masters of disguise and can blend in perfectly with their environment. Plus nearly all of them are escape artists. Any small space can become an escape route. They also have three hearts so they must be super sweet like you."

Nora looked back at her best friend, smiling. She knew that having a heart didn't mean you were sweet. She was almost certain Cardin has one but he was the farthest thing from sweet like lemons are from pancake syrup.

"Nora, I don't think I'm an octopus." Ren joked.

"Then what animal would you be?" Nora challenged as they continued walking around.

"Why not a shark?"

"A shark?" Nora asked, crinkling up her nose at the thought of Ren being a shark.

"A Nurse Shark. I nearly am that whenever you get sick." Nora playfully punched Ren at his joke.

"You're not a shark. People are scared of them, though I don't know why."

"And people aren't scared of me?" Ren sarcastically asked. Nora just rolled her eyes at the rhetorical question. Not like she was complaining. Ren always talked more one on one rather than with the whole group and at school they didn't get chances to be alone without people making assumptions.

Soon Ren and Nora had finished the second floor by learning a little about the species of aquatic Grimm and Nora nearly destroying a battle simulator.

"But why would you use a harpoon against a Grimm?" Nora asked slightly frustrated. "Those were used to drag in animals. You can't drag in something that turns into smoke once it's dead."

"I think it was supposed to help bring the Grimm into better range." Ren commented as they walked back down the stairs.

"Just hit it with the gun in the first place!" Nora replied, the sparkle she got in her eyes while battling twinkling slightly. Though internally Nora did think that Ren had a good idea. Even land Grimm were hard to land a solid hit on.

"Which way do you want to go next?" Ren asked as their feet hit the first floor. Nora didn't answer but simply took his forearm in the direction she wanted. Unknown to either, both of them wished they could just take the other's hand without worrying about what the other thought. However, that thought was soon gone as they started looking at the large, multispecies aquariums.

"Nora," Ren called over as he looked at the large tank, "I think I found me." Nora quickly skipped over to see what animal Ren thought he would be.

"Which one?" She asked as multiple creatures passed by them. Ren didn't answer but continued looking contently into the aquarium. There were lots of fish, sting rays, some sharks… "That one?" Nora eventually asked, pointing to a sea turtle as it gently swam by.

"Gentle, wise, and it's got the best color." Ren explained, smiling at Nora's eye roll about the color comment. She looked back at the creature, almost mesmerized by its simple movement through the water.

"Maybe." Nora drew out. "But I still think you're like a ninja." She commented before skipping down to a darkened hallway. _The jellyfish exhibit_.

"So have you thought about what you would be Nora?" Ren asked as they began looking at the bright aquariums against the dark scenery.

"None of them have been speaking to me." Nora answered, giggling as she watched a tank of jellyfish with them all resting upside down on the bottom of the tank.

"You don't think you'd be an electric eel?" Ren asked.

"No. Eels are slippery and slimy. Plus those aren't even eels, it's a misname like starfish. Though they aren't very harmful to people. You won't feel good but you won't die." Nora explained as she continued strolling around. "But maybe I'm one of these." She finished stopping in front of a large tank

"A jellyfish?"

"Yup." She said looking at the medium sized magenta pink jellyfish.

 _The mauve stinger. This jellyfish can easily be recognized by its vibrant colors. But don't get too close! These pretty jellies have one of the most painful stings if you get caught too close._

"What do you think?" She asked, turning to Ren.

"I agree." Ren said, looking back at the creatures in the tank. "Elegant, small but powerful, colorful-"

"Brainless!" Ren and Nora quickly turned around, the former about to charge at the voice and the second latching on to his arm. Ren rarely had to be held back by Nora so he forgot how powerful her grip could be.

"It probably was someone else's conversation Ren." Nora quietly said, seeing Ren's shoulders rise as he breathed. After a few moments, Nora released some pressure from his arm

"Maybe you are actually a dolphin." Nora calmly said. "And I liked what you said." She finished, smiling wide. Ren relaxed more as he looked at her eyes, the same color as the water around them. "Now come on!" She suddenly exclaimed. "We need to figure out what animals Pyrrha and Jaune are!"


	12. Bonding Time

"And that's how you do it, again." Yang said triumphantly at Ruby as she dropped an imaginary microphone.

"You always win, Yang!" Ruby protested as she fell onto her back.

"You were the one who wanted to play video games sis." Yang replied with a cheeky grin. "Round two?"

"You're on." Ruby was glad that she was able to stash her gaming system into her suitcase last minute before they had left. Besides chocolate chip cookies and killing Grimm, Ruby enjoyed nothing more than spending time with her sister. Especially if that time included playing video games. She didn't, however, enjoy losing.

As Ruby continued to trail behind her sister in their one-on-one game, things got more heated.

"Take that sister! Feel the burn of my fire fist." Yang said confidently.

"But now you are defenseless against my rocket powerup!" Ruby returned as she clicked away at her scroll. Soon the verbalizations got so intense the siblings were drowning out the soundtrack. But not loud enough to miss the banging that suddenly came at their door.

"What's going on in there?" An accusatory voice came from outside their hotel room.

"Turn down the volume Ruby." Yang whispered as she got up and put the chain lock on the door.

"Are we going to have to intervene?" A second voice questioned, knocking again.

"Nope." Yang answered, not opening the door yet. "Just playing video games."

"Video games! Yang, let us in!" One of the voices said excitedly.

"What? How do you know my name?" Yang asked, gingerly opening the door. However the intruders didn't know she had put the lock on the door and proceeded to run into the door trying to get in.

"Yang, what's going on?" Ruby asked as she came from behind her sister. Yang unlocked the chain and opened the door wide. Ruby's mouth dropped open at Sun and Neptune on their butts, rubbing their heads.

"Just Tweedle- Dee and Tweedle- Dum apparently." Yang joked as she put her hand out to help the boys to their feet.

"Geez, Yang, if that was a prank that was uncalled for." Sun commented as he walked into the girl's room.

"That was not a prank. That was called a protective measure. I don't think Weiss would want me blasting someone in the middle of the hallway." Yang explained as she took her seat back in front of the TV.

"You could have told us that you had locked the door." Neptune retorted.

"You two didn't give me much time to tell you." The boys huffed a little as Ruby and Yang started at their game again.

"You're not gonna let us play?" Neptune asked, upset.

"You interrupted a very intense battle. You're not getting on until we finish." Yang replied back.

"Well, I guess watching video games is better than listening to a quiet radio." Sun commented, getting comfortable on one of the beds.

"How can you listen to a quiet radio?" Ruby asked as she blocked an attack by Yang.

"Just like you'd listen to a loud one, with your ears." Yang joked, trying to attack Ruby again.

"It's the police station." Sun explained "We thought we could practice our skills here but all we've gotten is static."

"No action whatsoever." Neptune agreed, watching carefully as Ruby pressed a combination of buttons on her controller. Her avatar then leaped into the air, intending on crushing Yang's avatar. However, that effort did not go as planned for the youngest huntress. "Why did you choose that combo move?" He asked the very upset Ruby after Yang overpowered her and won again.

"What do you mean? That's my most powerful attack." Ruby said confused between tears, having come so close to winning.

"But it's a predictable move. You first need to disorient your opponent before you can use an attack like that." Neptune explained.

"When did you get into video games?" Yang asked.

"I have for a while." He replied confidently.

"Yeah he even has a gaming nemesis." Sun commented with a smirk.

"TailFail01." Neptune held a fist up at the mention of his hated rival.

"Tail fail?" Ruby looked over at Sun with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like a name that Yang would use." Yang threw a pillow at her which Ruby happily caught and used under her head.

"Are you just gonna lay there or keep playing?" Yang asked.

"Pick your battles, Yang. I know that I'm not gonna win against you so why injure myself further?" Ruby commented, getting comfortable on the ground.

"Then who am I gonna play against?"

"I'll do it." Neptune volunteered. A wicked glint game to Yang's eyes as he sat down next to her.

"Alright but no mercy will be given."

"Oh, I won't be the one needing it." Neptune replied coolly.

"You cheated!" Yang screamed as she watched her health plummet to zero.

"I don't think he did." Ruby tentatively disagreed, hoping Yang wouldn't throw Neptune out the window. The man in question simply stared at Yang, praying that she didn't hurt him. _She's so much hotter when she's mad at someone else._

"How did you do that?" Yang practically demanded.

"I just did a combo move."

"That was not just a combo move!" Before Yang could go on a knock came at their door.

"Hello again!" A chipper voice called from the other side. Ruby quickly scrambled over to open it before she got caught between Yang and Neptune.

"Hey Pyrrha! Hi Jaune." Ruby smiled as she let the two in.

"Yes, more witnesses in case I get murdered over a video game!" Neptune commented as he backed away from Yang.

"Geez Mr. Junior Detective, don't get your badge crooked. I'm not going to kill you and Pyrrha is just stopping by."

"For what?" Ruby asked curious.

"Conditioner." Pyrrha answered as Yang got up to go to the bathroom.

"Why do you need that?" Sun commented confused.

"Listen Sun, other than you and maybe Nora, the rest of us have to work a little bit to keep our hair nice." Yang explained as she returned with a large bottle.

"Or in Yang's case, a lot." Ruby loudly whispered to Jaune, earning a sisterly glare from Yang.

"So what have you been up to?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha took the bottle from Yang.

"Video games. Wanna join?" Ruby asked excited.

"Uh, I don't know. Never really got into them. My family played board games and cards."

"Well, you certainly won't get bored with games like these." Everyone groaned at Yang's pun while Neptune was just happy that her rage had subsided.

"Yeah, come on Jaune. I think you'd really enjoy it." Sun commented, tossing Jaune Neptune's discarded scroll as his controller.

"Oh, um, OK." Jaune said as he fumbled to catch the controller. He sat down in front of the screen next to Ruby, who had stolen Yang's spot.

"So what you do is first you have to choose who your avatar is going to be during the battle. Then you choose the location. The goal is to knock out your opponent. You get points for how quickly you defeat them as well as any specialty moves that you pull off during the fight." Yang quickly explained as Jaune and Ruby began fighting.

"Jaune, get the power up!" Neptune urged Jaune as a fireball icon appeared on the screen.

"I'm trying not to die!" Jaune frantically responded, still trying to figure out how to block Ruby's multiple attacks. Jaune just managed to snag the power up before Ruby dealt a finishing blow.

"Alright! Now press the uppermost controls at the same time." Neptune instructed. Jaune did as he was told and fire rained down around Ruby's avatar.

"No helping Neptune!" Ruby protested as her character recovered from the fire. Despite Neptune's coaching, Ruby was still able to win out.

"Alright, my turn." Sun said pulling out his scroll and tapping in for Ruby. Just as he sat down, a static crackling came.

"Attention all units. Attention all units. We've got a Code 9 at the South Beach."

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked looking for the source of the static.

"Oh, the radio." Sun commented, taking something out of his pocket and throwing it onto the bed.

"What does a Code 9 mean?" Ruby asked, picking up the small radio.

"I think that was, uh, minor Grimm attack." Neptune said, engrossed to

"There are Grimm here?" Yang said, perking up. "Dudes we have to go check it out!" She shouted, hopping off her bed.

"Really?" Jaune asked, grunting as he attempted a combo move against Sun.

"Yeah. Come on, we gotta help." Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you be working on your party?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, isn't it tomorrow?" Sun added.

"Blake and I will have all day to finalize the details for tomorrow." Yang said waving her hand dismissively. "But right now my fists are aching to crush some skulls." She finished punching her fist into her palm.

"Careful there Yang, you're starting to sound like Nora." Pyrrha smirked. "Plus, I'm sure the local authorities will be able to handle it."

"Yeah. Just enjoy the game." Neptune said, sitting up as Jaune was gaining on Sun.

"Well I'm not gonna just sit by." Ruby said joining her sister. "Come on Yang. Let's do this!"


	13. Tea for Two

Blake was happy to have found this local café. Nothing against the chain store at the hotel, but let's be honest, those places have no character. The most diversity you get out of those places is a different colored fabric on the standardized chairs they always have. Here you can actually get a taste of the town, both through the drinks and the atmosphere. Blake secretly commended the café for focusing more on local flavors rather than the popular drinks found at chain restaurants. She had to be leery of what she ordered the first time but was glad to find something just her taste.

The café itself had wood paneling walls reminiscent of native homes but with a smooth, sophisticated look. The walls were decorated with a few paintings of the area but were mostly bare. There were the usual tables and bar stools , both made from a similar wood to the paneling, to sit at by the large window as well as the lounge chairs were Blake regularly chose to sit. The chairs were right next to a community bookshelf for visitors to take and leave books as they wanted.

Blake went up to the server, ordering her usual herbal tea. She appreciated that only after her few visits the barista recognized her; and remembered how Blake preferred conversation to remain at a minimum. Taking her cup and placing a few coins into the tip jar, Blake began her way to her corner chair in the café.

Blake took her seat and pulled out her book. After having only started it during the vacation, she was satisfied with how far she had gotten.

"I would like a small coffee. Two sugars please." A familiar voice came from by the register. Blake looked up from her book as she heard light clicking.

"Weiss."

"Blake." She replied with a smile, setting down her drink next to Blake's. She had some folded paper under her arm as she took her seat. Most likely the newspaper. After Weiss sat down, they sat in silence. The only interruptions came from the lit sipping of drinks and shuffling of people outside.

Blake put a bookmark in between the pages as she finished another chapter, giving her eyes a rest from the small print.

"Good read?" Weiss asked.

"Uh huh." Blake replied. Weiss rarely asked about the stories that Blake read, they were either too morbid, too unrealistic, or too filthy for her taste, but Blake appreciated the small efforts to seem interested. "Anything notable in the paper?"

"The same old news." Weiss said. "Businesses are up, business are down. Attacks in this village, peace in the other. Honestly I feel I could be a psychic with how predictable some of these headlines can be."

"Well, predictability is a rarity for us." Blake commented, reflecting on their year at Beacon.

"But sometimes spontaneity is welcomed." Weiss added, secretly thankful for the times Ruby or Yang took her away from her books to enjoy herself for once. "How has the planning for the party been?" She asked.

"Well," Blake began to answer, taking a sip of her tea, "we have a venue, music, activities, and if all goes to plan, food."

"Well, to a successful party." Weiss said raising her coffee to Blake before taking a sip. With that they returned to their peaceful quiet once again. Despite not having seen eye to eye at first, both future huntresses were thankful to have found company in each other during quiet.

However, the quiet was quickly cut by the sharp crack of gun shots. They looked out the window as people hurried past. Blake and Weiss quickly grabbed their reading and went outside. As they reached the street a blast came from their right. As they looked on they saw smoke and heard more gun shots.

"That sounded like Yang's gauntlets." Blake commented as another blast came.

"And Ruby's scythe." Weiss added, a howl echoing down the street and faint smoke rising.

"Do you think they're in trouble?"

"In trouble or are the trouble?" Weiss replied, looking over at Blake. Blake raised her eyebrow at Weiss. "Regardless, we probably should help them." She slightly huffed standing up.

"You had to say spontaneity is welcomed." Blake commented as the two began running in the direction of their teammates.

* * *

"Why do you drag us into this kind of stuff?" Weiss shouted over the howling wind.

Ruby had decided that the best way to eliminate the Grimm was to blow them away. Yang manned the giant wind turbine, normally used as a form of clean energy, but was now being use as a giant fan. As Yang blasted the blades into motion, Blake and Weiss pushed Grimm into the jet stream while Ruby and local police fired at the Grimm as they flew past.

"You didn't have to show up." Ruby called back as she reloaded and blasted another Grimm.

"How could we not?" Weiss retorted, sending a Dust blast toward an oncoming jaguar grimm.

"You jinxed yourself Weiss." Blake called, slicing toward another Grimm.

"Don't encourage her!" Weiss shouted back, resulting in a smirk from Blake. Quickly, the Grimm perished and the few still remaining began retreating back to where ever they came from.

"Thank you all for your help ladies." A tall man came over to the four huntresses. "I will admit, I was uncertain if a task this large was safe for you, but you four certainly held your own out there.

"Just doing our job sir." Ruby said with a smile.

"I am especially impressed with your ability Ms. Schnee, if I may say so." The gentleman said with a small head bow. As he left, the rest of the original officers and response fighters followed him away.

"Well, he knows how to compliment a woman." Yang said with a smile.

"It definitely shows he's willing to be wrong." Blake added as the girls began leaving the scene.

"I honestly would't blame him." Weiss commented. "It's not necessarily a usual occurrence for two ladies to purposefully show up at the scene of a Grimm attack followed by two more."

"Especially if two of them are in dresses." Blake joked.

"Combat skirt." Weiss corrected. "And what where you two even thinking showing up here? And how did you even know about it?"

"Sun and Neptune." Yang said.

"Yeah, they had like a police radio and it said that there was a Grimm attack by the beach so we decided to help." Ruby explained with a smile.

"But how did you two know where we were?" Yang asked.

"We were at a café on the main street." Blake began. "We then heard blasts and saw the Grimm smoke."

"And once we determined that the blasts were coming from you specifically we figured you would need the back up." Weiss finished.

"You two were together? At a café?" The two nodded at Yang's question.

"Yeah. It was actually nice." Blake commented looking over at Weiss.

"I agree." Weiss said with a smile.

"Maybe it could be a regular thing for you two?" Ruby asked excited.

"Minus the Grimm of course." Weiss added.


	14. Party Time!

"Oh my gosh Pyrrha, you look so pretty in that dress!" Nora gushed as Pyrrha put on her new sundress from Weiss after their spa day. "Jaune is not gonna believe what he sees!"

"Nora, I'm still me. He's seen me in a dress before." Pyrrha tried to counter as she brushed her hair out. "Do you think Ren won't recognize you in your new outfit?" Nora had changed from her usual clothes into in a Nora approved pink colored sundress. The dress had a simple scooped neckline with three-quarter sleeves with cut outs that exposed her shoulders. The dress went just to her knees and had a sewn in string to tighten the waist.

"But Jaune hasn't seen you in a cute dress like that." Nora objected. "And besides Ren has seen me in this dress. The people we were living with had a party for us before we headed off to Beacon. They insisted that we get a new outfit and wait! Don't put it up in a ponytail!" She said suddenly, taking Pyrrha's hand and interrupting her own rambling. "Can I braid it?"

"Braid my hair? Sure." Nora grinned widely and jumped onto one of the beds. Pyrrha sat down in front of her on the ground tilting her head back like she'd seen Ren do when Nora braided his hair.

"Have you ever had your hair braided Pyrrha? It's so soft, even softer than Ren's. I bet people loved braiding your hair when you were little." Pyrrha just smiled as Nora began to ramble about hair and what kind of dinner they would all be having down at the beach. She in fact hadn't had her hair braided in a really long time. Her mother used to when she first started training but when she gained recognition people said she looked better with just a ponytail.

"Done!" Nora said suddenly.

"Done?" Pyrrha asked, very confused. Whenever her mother had braided her hair it took much longer than that, and her hair was shorter then. Had she dozed off?

"Yup. Take a look!" Nora said pulling Pyrrha up and dragging her to the bathroom. Pyrrha looked carefully at her hair. Nora had braided her hair into a crown that lay were her head piece usually sat. She'd even managed to braid in her bangs so that her hair was fully off of her face. The rest of her hair gently fell behind her shoulders.

"Oh, Nora, it's great!" Pyrrha finally said, gently touching the braid. "How'd you do it so quickly?"

"A lot of practice." Nora simply said with a huge grin. "Do we have everything to go?" She asked excited, bouncing lightly on her toes in her white flats.

"I suppose so as long as you took out the water pistols you had tried to smuggle into my bag like you agreed to." Pyrrha answered, still wondering with a smile why Nora thought tonight would be a good night for a spontaneous water battle.

"But…"

"No buts."

 **-**

"No buts dude." Sun said holding out a new outfit for Neptune. "You're going to this party."

"Again, why are you doing this?" Neptune asked, arms crossed as he sat on his bed.

"I already told you." Sun groaned. "I care about you bro. And seriously you can't miss this party."

"And why not?" Neptune asked stubbornly.

"Because Weiss will be there and there'll be music and you can finally redeem yourself from the Beacon dance."

"I already did that!" Neptune objected standing up. Sun just stayed unmoved, holding out the new clothes. "Are you at least sure that those are my size?"

"Dude, how many times have I had to sit through you trying on clothes determining if they're the right size? Just trust me."

"I don't think I can after you shoved me into a pool." Neptune responded, taking the clothes.

"You'll thank me after tonight." Sun called as Neptune walked into the bathroom

"For you nearly drowning me?" He asked from behind the door.

"No, I'm sure you'll hold that against me for the rest of our lives." Sun joked back. "You'll thank me for getting you to the party." After a few minutes, which is record time for Neptune, he emerged from the bathroom.

"Alright." Neptune sighed. "I guess I'm ready to go."

 **-**

"Ready to go?" Ren heard Jaune ask after getting washed up. He looked over to his friend and felt his throat go tight.

"Jaune," Ren began slowly, "why are you wearing that?"

"It's a beach luau! I've got to look festive!" Jaune explained to Ren, turning around for emphasis. Jaune had on his black swim shorts, sandals, some sort of multicolored flower button up t-shirt, and a wide brimmed hat. Ren also saw a large patch of sunscreen on Jaune's nose though he doubted that was intentional.

"Jaune, you," he paused, seeing the wide grin on Jaune's face, "you forgot to rub in the sunscreen on your nose."

"Aw man, that would have looked terrible. Thanks Ren, you're a great friend." Jaune dashed back into the bathroom.

"And you might want to leave the hat off." Ren called after him as he finished buttoning up his own top. Though Ren thought this was a more casual affair, Sun and Neptune insisted that all 'the boys' get a little dressed up for the party. After Nora had found out, she insisted on going shopping with Ren and Jaune to pick something out for them. Jaune went his own way, apparently picking out that flower shirt, while Nora picked a shirt for Ren.

Ren looked at himself in the mirror. He wore his usual white pants that worked well with his new light green shirt. Nora had wanted him to try on at least one blue shirt since they were at the beach by the water but Ren refused.

 _Nora, green is my color it always has been. Oh come on Ren. It's not like people won't recognize you if you wore a different color. You never know Nora, they might think you ditched me for someone else. Don't be silly they know I'd never leave you._

"Ready Ren?" Jaune asked after reemerging from the bathroom. Ren gave a small nod in agreement. "Let's go."

 **-**

"Let's go!" Ruby said impatiently for the fifth time as she waited for her team to finish getting ready. They all thought it would be a good idea to get dressed up and show up the boys at the party and were taking FOREVER.

"Just be patient Ruby." Weiss said calmly as she stepped into her sundress from earlier that week. Thankfully none of the pool water that Neptune had gotten on it stained. "Why don't you try putting on some of this?" She offered, holding out a lipstick and mascara.

"Good luck on that one Weiss." Yang commented as she put her own mascara. "I've been trying that ever since she got her first training bra. She's just not a makeup girl."

"Yang!" Ruby called out embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry sis. You've got enough natural beauty that you don't need it." Yang winked at her sister. Despite her initial protesting to wearing, Yang thought her sister looked great in her red romper. It had an open back with straps laced across it that matched the wrapping on her new sandals. Ruby insisted on bringing her cape but she hadn't put it on yet which was a good sign.

"You do to." She said with slight smile. Zwei barked in agreement as he hopped onto the bed with Ruby. Yang was wearing a plain cotton dress that went down to her mid-thigh. Its color perfectly matched her eyes and it had a halter strap coming from the middle of her chest that tied around her neck. "You all do." She finished, admiring her team.

Blake wore a black high neck, sleeveless crop top that matched her black skirt with attached shorts underneath. She even was wearing the purple flowers in her hair in substitution for her bow like the team asked her. What was most impressive was that even Blake couldn't see where her ears were.

"Well, I think I'm done." Blake finally said as she capped her lipstick.

"Does that mean we can go?" Ruby asked excited.

"Not yet." Weiss corrected her, putting on a final piece of jewelry. "Now we can go.

 **-**

"Can we go?" Flicka rolled her eyes at the drummer as she finished the finishing touches on her last gift.

"Not yet." She replied, holding up her creation. "I need to pack these away and I haven't heard from either Yang or Blake that they're going to the beach. We don't want to just be waiting and get our equipment full of sand."

"Sigh." The keyboardist said dramatically.

"You know with all the fuss you make I'm surprised you haven't gone solo yet." The drummer commented.

"Then who would bug me and ask me to drive them to the store in the middle of the night." They replied.

"Why don't you two stop pretend bickering and help me pack up?" The percussionist asked as they finished packing up their small collection of instruments.

"But we already did." The drummer and keyboardist said simultaneously.

"Yeah the only instrument that needs to be packed up is the voice." One of them joked.

"Well lucky for you not only do I have legs but also Yang just messaged." Flicka said, packing up her goodies. "She and some others will meet us by the beach entrance near that resort hotel."

 **-**

Team RWBY headed down to the beach, guided by Yang to relocate her perfect spot. Zwei unfortunately had to remain in the hotel room but Ruby secretly promised to bring him back whatever dessert they were gonna have later. Along the way they ran into Sun and Neptune outside the hotel. Neptune wore a cream and red stripped polo with dark shorts and sailing shoes. Honestly if the girls hadn't know how terrified Neptune was of the water they might mistake him for a sailor.

"You look nice Neptune." Weiss complimented him as she made her way to his side.

"Not as nice as you my tropical beauty." He returned and, to Weiss' secret delight, offered his arm for her to take.

"You would not believe how much effort it took to get him to come." Sun commented as he walked over to Blake.

"Apparently more effort than it took for you to get dressed up." Blake returned, looking at Sun. Despite him initiating that the boys should dress up, he didn't look much different.

"Hey, with how long it took to get him to come I ran out of time. Besides you love my look."

"You keep telling yourself that." Both Yang and Blake responded, smiling at each other.

"So which direction are we going Yang?" Ruby asked as they reached the entryway to the beach.

"We actually need to wait for a bit. I told our band I'd meet them here." Yang said, taking a seat on a bench.

"Well, how long will that take?" Weiss asked.

"Not sure." Yang answered. "I messaged them when we had confirmed everyone was ready to go that they could come down and I'd meet them here. The singer said they'd be here shortly but gave no specific time."

"I can take you ahead." Blake offered Weiss.

"Can I come too?" Neptune asked. Blake shrugged in response.

"Need anyone to stay behind Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Nah, it would actually help more if you helped finish prepping the spot once you get there. Plus, Team JNPR will need a guide when they show up too."

"Alright. See you later Yang." Sun said as the others followed Blake.

"So Blake, how do you know where this secret spot is?" Ruby asked as the five future Huntsmen walked.

"Yang showed me the spot when we stopped by to get clearance for our party." She answered. "We were also able to ask the life guard to let us rent some games." Once they reached the spot, they began setting up. The games Blake mentioned included a beach volleyball and net, hula hoops, and a limbo bar.

"Why did they leave this rope?" Weiss asked, holding a sturdy sailing rope that had been in the pile of games.

"It must be for some kind of game." Blake responded, putting the last steak in the sand for the volleyball net. "Otherwise they wouldn't have left it."

"Is that for tug-of-war?" A high pitched squeal came from behind Blake. The whole group looked to see an energetic little redhead running toward them.

"Hey Nora! Hey guys!" Ruby called, waving with a hula hoop in hand. Behind Nora came the rest of Team JNPR and followed by them was another group lead by Yang.

"Nora!" Ren called, struggling with a large box.

"Coming Ren!" Nora called back as she ran to grab what Ren was carrying. "Where do you want this?"

"There should be a large wooden board Nora." Yang called. "Gently place it down on that."

"You got it!" Nora gave Yang a salute as she carried the box with minimal effort. Sun looked from Nora back to Weiss who still held the rope.

"Tug-of-war, with Nora?" He asked aloud. "Only if she's on my team. I'm not going against her."

"Oh come on, it would be fun Sun!" Nora said, jumping over to him and giving him a playful punch.

"We'll have to see. By the way, thanks for not giving me a bruise this time." Sun said, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Everyone!" Yang announced to get everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce our musical entertainment for the night. This is Flyin' High." Yang said gesturing to the group after they put down their instruments.

"Um, are they alright?" Neptune quietly asked Ren. The entire band seemed to have frozen up.

"Ms. Schnee." Flicka finally said. "I didn't know you would be here." She nervously passed her hand over her feathers, breathing slowly.

"Well, we like to keep it causal in our group." Yang said. "Weiss is just, Weiss."

"They look liked Jaune when he first say Pyrrha in her new dress." Nora laughed as she skipped past Blake away from the band. Blake began helping them better unpack and seemed to be striking up a conversation with Flicka.

"Nora." Ren said cautiously.

"It's OK Ren." Jaune said. "I won't deny it." Pyrrha blushed lightly as Jaune looked back over at her. _She really does look beautiful with her hair down_.

"Um, everyone?" Flicka nervously announced. "In thanks for giving our group our first gig, and for visiting my home island, I made something for you."

She stooped down to pick up a bag. Reaching her hand into the bag, she walked over to Blake who was closest to her. When she took her hand out Flicka was holding a chain of flowers.

"These are traditional leis that we wear during parties and celebrations. Though they are usually presented as welcome, I felt they could also serve as a parting gift." Flicka explained. She gently took Blake's arm and wrapped the magenta strand around her wrist. "These can be worn around your neck or on your wrist."

"Oh they're so pretty!" Nora said skipping over to look at Blake's lei. "Do you have any pink ones? Like hot pink?" She asked excited.

"No." Flicka replied. "These are made from flowers that grow here. I do have white or shell leis as another option." Nora slightly frowned but it disappeared as another purple-pink lei was pulled out of the bag. "But I think this would look beautiful on you." Nora smiled as Flicka gently placed the lei over her head.

Flicka went around distributing leis to the entire group. Ruby received a purple lei as well. Yang, Ren, and Pyrrha all took white leis. Sun, Neptune, and Jaune accepted shelled leis. The last to get their lie was Weiss. Flick pulled out another white lei and placed it over her head. She held her breath slightly as Weiss gently felt the flowers around her neck.

"This is exquisite." She said looking at Flicka in the eye. "Thank you so much." The two smiled at each other, a great relief coming over both of them.

"Now Yang, where's the food?" Sun asked. "You said that there'd be grub."


	15. Dance and Dig

Nora let out a satisfied belch as the group of young adults rested on the beach. After several frantic minutes worrying about if Nora had actually contacted the street vendor or if Ren had or if there even would be food at all, a food truck drove up by their spot with enough food for all 10 future Huntsmen and the band.

"That was lovely." Pyrrha commented, sighing contently as she finished her last bite of food.

"I am so stuffed." Jaune groaned, falling backwards so he lay on the sand. "Can we just sleep now?"

"The party hasn't even started Jaune! You wanna quit now?" Yang asked, standing up to throw away her trash and pay the food truck.

"How about some music?" Ruby asked excited.

"No need to ask twice." The keyboardist said, collecting the other member's plates and heading over to their spot on the impromptu bandstand. Everyone began clearing off their own remains from dinner as the band set up.

"Alright, any requests for the first song?" The drummer asked, twirling their drumsticks in their hands.

"Something with a good beat!" Nora shouted, already kicking off her shoes in anticipation to dance.

"Happy to oblige." With a few clicks of the sticks the band started playing a tune they all knew.

Per her energetic nature Nora immediately started dancing to the beat, taking claim of the entire beach as everyone remained seated.

"Come on!" Nora called, running over to where everyone sat. "It's no fun dancing by yourself!" With that she grabbed both Ren and Jaune's arms and Jaune in turn grabbed Pyrrha's hand, resulting in all three being dragged on to the sandy dance floor by Nora's strength.

"At that's why a tug-of-war is out of the question." Sun commented as he stood up and brushed himself off slightly. "Ma dame?" He asked, holding out a hand to Blake as he bowed slightly. Blake rolled her eyes but smiled, taking his hand as he gently lifted her to her feet. As Sun leaded Blake away, he looked back at Neptune with a raised eyebrow. Neptune looked over to Weiss hoping to see some sort of interest in the upbeat music. Though her face had its usual appearance of disinterest, Neptune did notice her fingers tapping along to the beat.

"Um, Weiss?" Weiss looked over at Neptune, her icey blue eyes curious. "Would you, um, would you like to dance? With me?" Neptune finished, trying to appear his usual cool self after botching that request.

"Sure Neptune." Weiss smiled. He quickly stood up, making sure not to kick sand onto Weiss, and helped her to her feet. He then wrapped her arms around Weiss and swung her around slightly so that they ended up in the center of the dancing.

"Woah, showing off there Neptune?" Yang called as she strutted onto the dance floor.

"Oh, do you wanna go blonde?" Sun asked going up to Yang, doing very poor wave arms.

"Go where?" Yang asked confused.

"And what are you doing?" Neptune added as Sun continued his strange movements.

"Dance of bro! Me and you." Sun explain as more of a statement rather than a question. Even the band got quieter as Sun kicked a leg out as an apparent dance move.

"Me and you?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow looking over at Weiss. She seemed almost embarrassed looking at Sun. _Yup, that's not gonna happen._ "I don't think so." He finally said, crossing his arms over himself.

"What if it included your beautiful lady? Blake." He said turning to her with an outstretched hand. She shook her head. _Hard pass_. "Subtle. Taken it back." Sun then continued dancing by himself. "Come on bro. You just gonna let me win be default?"

"No." Neptune turned around to see Ren stepping forward. Sun's mouth dropped open slightly as Ren came up to him.

"Alright! You're on Ren!" Sun finally said, regaining his composure. The band picked up again and Sun started. He first danced around Ren, pushing his chest forward when he was again at his face, trying to intimidate him. Ren returned by dancing in front of Sun, similar to JNPRs dance at Beacon. This resulted in a loud applause from his teammates, especially Nora. Sun then took it up a notch, breaking out some gymnastics, curtesy of his Faunus flexibility. Ren gave a nod of approval before sealing his win with beach breakdancing, literally pushing his opponent of the dancefloor with calculated sand sprays.

"I think we have a winner!" Ruby announced at Sun brushed hair out of his hair. However that didn't last long since Nora tackled Ren to the ground in a congratulatory hug, spraying more sand everywhere.

"I say it was rigged." Sun jokingly protested. "Everyone knows that Ren is the best dancer at Beacon."

"And yet you still agreed to battle him." Blake commented with a smirk.

"Why don't we play something everyone can play?" Pyrrha suggested.

"Tug-of-war!" Nora shouted as she jumped off Ren. A chorus of 'No' followed, immediately grounding that idea.

"How about beach volleyball?" Jaune offered, holding up a volleyball from the game corner.

"You know that game Jaune?" Sun asked, a hint of impress touching his voice.

"Of course. My sisters loved playing whenever we took trips to the beach." Jaune said, lightly serving the ball to Sun.

"You know how to play?" He asked again.

"Yup. First to 21 with a 2 point lead is the winner, can't cross the line-"

"Enough rules, I wanna play!" Nora shouted, interrupting Jaune.

"Well then, who else wants to play?" Sun asked, tossing the ball between his hands.

"Why not make it a tournament?" Yang suggested. "Teams of two battling it out until we have a champ!" She finished with her signature double fist bump.

Though it took a few tries to convince Weiss to play, everyone agreed to play in the tournament. To best randomize the teams and who would face who, each of the future Huntsmen wrote their name on a piece of paper, handing them in a bag to Flicka to draw from.

"So the first team will be, Sun, and Yang!" Flicka announced as the pulled out two strips of paper.

"Oh yeah!" Yang exclaimed, giving Sun a high five.

"They will be facing of the next team. Which is Weiss, and Jaune." Weiss' face dropped at hearing this and Pyrrha's face slightly went red. However both girls kept quiet though neither were happy about that. _Is it too late to back out?_ Weiss thought as she walked over to Jaune's side. Jaune however didn't even flinch, only waiting to hear the next pairs.

"Pyrrha, and Ren will then be facing off against Neptune, and Ruby." Flicka quickly called out. Ren and Pyrrha smiled at each other and Ruby went over to Neptune.

"That just leaves Nora and Blake as the fifth team." Ren said observing the two left on the beach. Blake looked over to a smiling Nora.

"But who will we face off against?" Nora asked concerned.

"You'll face off against one of the winning teams from the first round-" Jaune explained, picking up the ball and volunteering himself and Weiss to play first.

"But which team?" Nora whined as Sun and Yang took their positions across from Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Ready!" Ruby announced, making herself referee since Flicka went back to play music with the band.

"Hope you enjoy tasting defeat." Yang called as she readied herself.

"Set!"

"Are you sure you know how to play this Jaune?" Weiss asked, looking behind her at Jaune.

"Trust me." He replied coolly, spinning the ball in his hand.

"Play volleyball!" Ruby finally shouted. With that Jaune took a running start and slammed the ball across the net for an easy Ace against blonde brigade.

"Uh oh." Neptune whispered.

By the end of the first round, Jaune and Weiss beat Sun and Yang at a close game of 19 to 21. Though some could argue Jaune won, with Weiss simply doing as Jaune instructed.

"Dude, you are a fighter." Sun said as the two teams shook hands. "That was a good match."

"Thanks Sun. You and Yang were great to play against." Jaune replied.

"Next onto the sand, Pyrrha and Ren versus Neptune and Ruby!" Flicka announced, the band having decided to rest after the first match.

"Ready to do this?" Ruby asked excited.

"As long as this stays on the beach, you bet." Neptune responded. Unlike Jaune and Weiss' game, this one was over fairly quickly. Despite Ruby and Neptune knowing more on how to play than Ren and Pyrrha, quick learning and practice working together gave the latter team an edge that gave them an underdog win of 21 to 15.

"So that leaves either Pyrrha and Ren or Weiss and Jaune for Nora and Blake to compete against." Yang said as she gave her sister a comforting pat on the back, disappointed at not being able to play more.

"So which will it be?" Neptune asked.

"I don't want to have to pick." Nora slumped, knowing that if she picked Ren everyone would think it's because they're together. _But we aren't!_

"How about you flip a coin." Sun offered, taking out a coin from his pocket. "One of the teams you are supposed to face against calls a side. If that side lands up, you face them. If not, you face the other team." Everyone nodded in agreement to the terms. "Who would like to call it?"

"I will." Pyrrha volunteered.

"Now Pyrrha, no accidental polarizing. Got it?" Jaune winked at his partner as Sun got ready to do the toss.

"Heads." She calls as the coin begins flipping in the air. In gently lands on the sand, with tails facing up.

"Looks like we'll be facing Jaune and Weiss." Blake observed, handing the coin back to Sun.

"Alright now, Weiss," Jaune began as Nora stepped back to serve first. "If I say duck, just drop to the ground."

"Jaune this is just volley-"

"Duck!" Jaune shouted as he dove out of the way of the volleyball.

"Nora," Ren called, "you can't play beach volleyball if there's no sand."

As the game went on, those watching found themselves more and more engrossed. Though Nora and Blake barely scored, they were the most entertaining to watch.

"Nora stay on your side!" Blake called as she got up after dodging yet another one of Nora's attempts to get the ball. _They say Ren and I are so a like. But how does he manage to keep alive with Nora?_

"But I wasn't sure if you had it." Nora replied innocently. Blake closed her eyes to roll them as she got up from the sand. In the end, the game wasn't a total throw though. In true huntsman style Nora and Blake did end up finding a rhythm, managing to end the game behind by only 5 points rather than 12.

"The final match," Ruby announced as the teams took their places, "Team Arc and Schnee up against Nikos and Ren!"

"Wait, I thought his first name was Ren?" Neptune asked looking at Yang.

"Nope." Yang responded, as she started trying to take bets on who would win.

The game started out civil enough, with almost a gently back and forth scoring between the teams. However, one both teams hit 15 points, something changed. Both teams were hitting the ball harder, getting closer and closer to the foul lines to psych out the other team. Eventually the crowd decided after the score had become 24 to 24 that the next point would win.

"You know, if you two win, I could accuse you both of mutiny." Jaune commented as he bounced the volleyball against the sand.

"You wouldn't have much of a team left Jaune. Remember the last time you spent a day just with Nora?" Pyrrha called back with a grin. _That poor boy walked stiff for three days after she dragged him around campus._

Fighting talk out of the way, Jaune was ready to end this and prove himself the Beach Volleyball Champ he was. He quickly ran up to serve and tapped the ball into the air. Everyone stood still, watching as the ball practically floated in the air.

"Jaune, why'd you throw away the last point?" Sun asked confused, sure the ball wouldn't make it over the net. A thump caught his attention and there was the ball, right next to the net, on Pyrrha and Ren's side.

"Jaune and Weiss win!" Flicka announced as the group cheered for the unexpected Champion.

"Is this another thing that happens when you grow up with seven sisters Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over to congratulate him. Jaune simply took her outstretched arm and spun her around on the sand.

"You could say that." He said through a cheeky grin as he dipped Pyrrha, nodding his head to cue the band. As the music started playing, everyone joined in on the dance floor. However, to everyone's thanks, there was no embarrassing dance battle.


	16. Sweet Eats and Back Bends

As the sun dipped behind the horizon, the future Huntsmen rested after the exhaustive few hours of dancing. If the natural beauty of the sunset hadn't caught their attention, they would probably still be dancing.

"You have great talent Flicka." Weiss commented from her spot next to Neptune as she took a seat. The faunus blushed, hoping the sun masked the glow in her cheeks.

"I'll say. Where did you guys learn to play like that?" Sun asked as he lounged on the sand.

"From our families mostly." The percussionist answered, joining the group after putting some of their instruments away. "All of our families have specialized in music for generations. We only recently decided to try more outside instruments."

"It must be great to live here." Ruby commented. "Beautiful scenery. Lots of things to do. Great Grimm protection."

"I agree but does it always get this cold at night?" Nora asked, already clutching herself and leaning against Ren for warmth.

"Yup." The drummer said with a laugh. "Once the sun goes down it can get pretty cold, especially by the water. But we always have a solution."

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"Beach bonfire." The drummer answered, pulling out some old broken drumsticks.

"Um, sorry to disappoint but you're not gonna be able to make a bonfire with those wimpy sticks." Nora commented.

"Oh, no. This is just the kindling." They responded.

"This is for the bonfire." The keyboardist grunted, dropping down large slabs of wood onto the beach. Nora's mouth dropped open, her eye twitching slightly.

"Now, Nora, you know about fires." Ren drew out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Soon, a large structure was quickly assembled thanks to the 12 hands on deck. JNPR refused to let Nora anywhere near the fire before it was actually built so she and Ren took a walk down the beach.

"Nothing like a romantic stroll to distract the pyromaniac." Yang commented, putting the last large piece of wood down.

"You're one to talk Yang. Must we explain the time you got so upset you destroyed a club." Ruby commented, putting more kindling into the mix.

"That's different." Yang dismissed. "Light it up!" Taking their cue, the band threw onto the fire their special lighter. Soon, the entire structure was a blaze, with fireworks shooting up into the sky for extra sparkle. Shouts of approval and awe came from below on the sand.

"Look what I found!" A call came from down the beach. Nora then appeared from the dusk, carrying what looked like an oversized pillow and small dark boards. "There can't be a campfire without s'mores!" She sung coming into the light of the golden fire.

"Good call sparky." The drummer commented, taking out some kindling sticks to use for roasting the marshmallows Nora held. Both she and Ren just stared, not sure how to respond.

"Where did you find these?" Ruby asked excitedly. Grabbing the bag of fluff and jumbo chocolate bar from Nora and box of crackers Ren had been carrying.

"Just down the beach." Ren answered, still looking over at the drummer. "Another group were leaving and after Nora mentioned that we were gonna have a fire, they just offered their supplies."

"Well that was lucky." Pyrrha commented

"Not luck, just hospitality." Flicka corrected, poking the few coals from the fire over to the edge to roast the marshmallows.

"So who wants a s'more?" Nora sung, putting three marshmallows on a single stick.

"You won't burn it will you?" Jaune asked. Nora gasped, sounding insulted.

"No need to worry about that Jaune." Ren answered for her. "Nora made the best s'mores when we were younger. Crisp but gooey." Nora smiled at the compliment, handing Ren the chocolate and crackers to start an assembly line.

"In that case, I'll take one." Ruby said. "Yang just sticks the marshmallows into the fire."

"That's best way to have them!" Yang and the percussionists said in unison. They locked eyes and Yang gave them a wink.

"Um, would someone explain exactly what a s'more is?" Blake ask, holding a marshmallow in her hand.

"The combination of a roasted marshmallow and chocolate bar sandwiched between sweetened graham crackers." Weiss explained, accepting a sandwich from Nora who just started handing them out to everyone.

"You know what a s'more is?" Neptune asked, also taking a s'more from Nora.

"I might appear to have been raised in a castle but I did have a childhood." Weiss replied, taking a bite of the dessert as memories of Klein sneaking the Schnee children into the kitchen for sweets swept her memory. "The only down side is they do make quite a mess." She attempted to say through sticky lips.

"Come on Blake." Sun said, holding out a s'more to her. "Just try it."

"Would you like a s'more too, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, taking a freshly done marshmallow away from the coals

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha hesitated. "After all those Pumpkin Pete commercials I haven't been able to swallow marshmallows."

"Trust me. This is better than Pumpkin Pete's." Jaune assured her, pressing the sugary confection between the crackers and chocolate. Pyrrha politely accepted and looked over to Blake, having also accepted her treat from Sun.

The group tried not to stare as the two took a bit of their first s'more. Sun however smiled as he saw Blake's eyes widen slightly as she took another, more eager bite. Pyrrha simply stared at the small sandwich in her hand. _This is, fantastic_. She took another bite of the sandwich, analyzing complex yet harmonious tastes in her mouth.

"So, you like it?" Jaune asked weary, not able to read Pyrrha's expression. Pyrrha finished her s'more in another bite, licking her fingers with a smile.

"Could I have another?" She asked with a wide grin on her face. As the sky began to darken more and filled with stars, the motley crew made s'mores until there was nothing left but wrappers.

"So, who's up for another game?" Yang asked, throwing her marshmallow stick into the fire.

"Game?" Weiss asked.

"Of course!" Yang responded excited. "If this is our last night on this island I want us to be up until night is day."

"You mean not sleep?" Jaune asked concerned.

"Um, Yang the last time one of us didn't sleep you tricked them into having a conversation with them. And by them I mean me." Blake finished.

"One: That was a different situation. Two: You probably secretly thank me for doing that. And three: We'll have the entire plane trip to catch up on sleep." Yang explained, holding out a finger for each of her points.

"They do recommend that traveling toward the sun you rest as much as you can before the journey." Ren commented.

"See? Ren agrees with me." Yang said smugly. "Now what game should we play?"

"Something that doesn't require too much movement." Weiss said, staying seated by Neptune.

"Or involves Nora dragging us across the beach." Sun added.

"Party pooper!" Nora called back.

"Why don't we play limbo?" Ruby offered, holding a large pole. "No extreme movement necessary, just flexibility and balance."

"Maybe JNPR will be able to get a hat trick." Jaune commented, patting Ren on the back and looking at Pyrrha.

"Oh no," Ruby objected, "Team RWBY for the win!"

"Pardon me ladies but I don't think you will be winning this game." Sun disagreed, standing up.

"Sounds like we have another tournament on our hands!" Yang announced, rubbing her hands with anticipation. "Flicka! Mind giving us some tunes?"

"Band?" Flicka asked before standing up. When all of them agreed, the returned to their instruments. Using notched poles to hold the limbo bar, the future Huntsmen began circling around, slowly dropping the limbo bar with each pass.

The first to be eliminated was Nora. For once her bottomless energy proved problematic when it came to slowly crossing underneath a bar. This was shortly followed by Jaune, lacking in both the flexibility and balance department.

"Don't worry Jaune." Yang assured him with a pat on the back. "Balance is an art learned." She confidently sauntered up to the bar and began to bend backwards when she realized a problem, two problems. It seemed no matter how she bent or crouched, her breasts threatened to knock her out of the competition. Seeming to find a decent position, Yang continued under the pole until.

"Yang's out!" Ruby shouted, the bar dropping onto Yang as she fell back in the sand.

"What's the matter Yang, a little off balance?" Sun teased as Yang got up and replaced the bar where it was. "Watch and learn." As the monkey Faunus approached the bar, the flick of his tail caught Yang's attention.

"Hey Sun," Yang called after he had made his way under, "just curious, how do use that tail?"

"My tail?" Sun asked confused, the object in question curling behind him.

"Yeah. I mean we've seen you hang around with it," everyone groaned at Yang's pun as she continued, "but what else can you do?"

"Uh, well, I can use it to hold thinks like tea cups, tripping up baddies, and-"

"Help you balance?" Yang questioned. Sun's mouth hung open, a small blush creeping onto his face.

"Well, yeah. Jumping over buildings, climbing in trees, I need to use it to help me pull of the stunts I do." Sun answered. "It acts as a counterbalance." A sharp crack came from the limbo line as everyone turned to Blake, her hand on her face.

"Sun...the whole point of limbo is that people can't balance..." She said drily.

"But he could still limbo if he didn't have it!" Neptune suddenly insisted. "Come on dude, show them how it's done!" Sun smiled back at Neptune and took a deep breath. He then wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt, setting an even playing field. As he started bending, however, everyone could see the difference between then and now. Sun was shaking the lower he went, but just as he was about to fall over, he sprung back! Unfortunately so had his tail to its normal position behind him. As Sun finished his pass he gave a shrug.

"Sorry folks." He apologized. "By now it's instinct. If I go off balance, my tails gonna catch me."

"Don't apologize Sun." Ruby said, patting him on the back. "I just hope you don't get mad as us for saying you're disqualified." Sun smiled down at her and extended his hand for her to shake.

"None taken. Neptune," Neptune turned toward his partner, "show them how it's done!" The two fist bumped as Sun left the line.

"So who's off balanced now?" Yang asked.

"Still you." Sun responded with a wink as he joined her, Nora, and Jaune on the side lines. As the limbo line continued, more were eliminated. Ruby was out next, losing concentration mid-bend and falling backwards. Weiss soon followed Ruby, however hers was a more voluntary forfeit.

 _Yeah…I'm not gonna do that. Weiss, you can't step over the pole. Yeah, the whole point is to bend under._

Following Weiss was Ren and Pyrrha, leaving it down to Neptune and Blake. Eventually, they both cleared the lowest notch on the holding poles.

"Does this mean it's a tie?" Blake asked as she straightened up after her pass.

"No! Play until the death!" Nora called from the side lines.

"No, Nora it's not that intense." Ren corrected.

"To the DEATH!" Nora shouted, holding her arm out in a fist.

"It's not to the death." He sighed.

"Blake?" Neptune asked. Blake shrugged. Nora squealed excitedly, taking the limbo bar off the poles. She passed it over to Pyrrha and the two got down on their knees to better hold the bar. Even as the girls continued to lower it and everyone thought they'd break from loss of stamina, neither Blake nor Neptune seemed to be breaking a sweat.

Neptune was making another pass, turning his head toward Pyrrha.

"Hey Neptune, watch were you're looking." _Bonk!_

"Yang!" Neptune accused from the sand as he rubbed his head from hitting the bar. Pyrrha was blushing, unconsciously putting her hands over her legs.

"Hey, you've got no proof it was me." Yang replied with a wink.

"Does that mean that Blake wins?" Jaune asked, blushing himself at Yang's comment.

"That's not fair." Neptune whined slightly as he got up. "I was set up!"

"But how much longer would this go on though?" Weiss asked, yawning slightly. Even in the dying flickers of the group's bonfire, everyone could see Ice Queen was tired. And she wasn't the only one. Despite Nora encouraging Blake and Neptune to continue with the Limbo contest, she quickly faded afterwards and was falling asleep sitting up with the limbo bar. Ruby had pulled out her cape and was soundly asleep under it.

"Yeah, I'd hate to leave you guys but we better be off." Flicka said from where the band was. Even the band members looked exhausted.

"Maybe it would be best to call it a night." Neptune admitted, reaching over to Weiss who sleepily accepted his hand. He led her over to where Ruby slept and sat down next to her. Ren went over to Nora, having fully succumbed to sleep, and gently leaned her over so her head rested on his thighs. Blake sat by them and Sun joined her, laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"I guess I'll have to bend to the majority too." Yang commented, walking over to Flicka as the band packed up. "For dealing with us." She said, handing Flicka a large roll of Lien.

"Oh, Yang, really?" Flicka breathed, looking at all the cash in her hand. "All of it?"

"Yup, and no arguing." She finished sternly but with a wink. "Complements of team RWBY, JNPR, Sun, and Neptune."

"And the Schnee family." Weiss called over with a tired smile. Flicka beamed as she safely tucked the money away.

"Thank you so much." Everyone alert enough waved the band off as they headed soon faded into the dusk.

"What a way to end our trip." Yang finally said as she laid down on the ground next to Ruby.

"Yeah. Thanks Weiss for this." Jaune said as he took a seat next to Pyrrha by Ren and Nora.

"Need I remind you that you all invited yourselves?" A slight chuckled floated into the sky as they all succumbed to sleep.


	17. Troublesome Trio

"Where are they? Where are they?" A woman muttered to herself as she paced along the floor. Near her another, much smaller girl sat on a large crate, typing away at a scroll.

You said they had one more thing to take care off before they came back.

"How is it that you can't speak but can still annoy me?" She first woman huffed, putting her scroll down.

"Sorry, Cinder, we ran into a little trouble." A young girl with green hair said as she entered the room. Following her was a tallish boy with silver hair.

"What did you run into this time?" Cinder asked accusingly as the two walked closer, uncharacteristic of her.

"Listen none of this has been our fault." The boy answered, trying to defend himself.

"Not your fault?" Cinder repeatedly harshly. "You could have easily outed two of those little brats the first day that they were here!" The three heard a small giggle come from Neo sitting on the crate. "You aren't out of guilt either." Cinder said pointing at the girl.

It's kind of hard to convince someone to try something when you can't tell them anything.

"That's no excuse. You easily could have slipped some into the bottom of their ice cream cone and be done with it." Cinder returned, still questioning why she agreed to take Neo with her.

At least we got to steal all the good ice cream once we finished there.

"And what about at the restaurant?" Cinder asked, returning her attention to Mercury and Emerald and ignoring the little popsicle.

"They weren't at their table." Mercury answered calmly. "And by the time I had figured out how to come back around somebody knocked into me dumping the stuff all over the floor."

"You're just glad they didn't catch you and make you wash the dishes." Emerald joked but lowering her gaze when she looked at Cinder.

"That would have been the perfect opportunity to not only test that prissy heiress' patients but also put a nice big stain on that perfect girl's reputation." Cinder re-explained to her minions.

And her dress.

"Be quiet!" Cinder shouted, turning to Neo. "And remind me again what happened at the garden." She finished, recollecting herself and turning to Emerald.

"Nothing." She answered, wishing she hadn't when Cinder looked back at her. "OK those two didn't even show up. We waited all day at that excuse of a music festival and not once saw them."

"Swiped a lot wallets though." Mercury commented. "And that's nothing compared to what we got at that fish zoo."

"Aquarium, Mercury." Emerald sighed. "It's called an aquarium."

"Why did you go to the aquarium?" Cinder asked.

"Those two love birds were going so we thought we'd have some fun with them." He answered.

"He had fun." Emerald corrected Mercury. "While he was pulling pranks I was trying to release Grimm and break down that bearer at the beach."

"And?" Cinder asked.

"They defeated them."

"You mean that red head brat is no longer a problem?" Cinder asked, trying not to sound as excited as she was.

"No…the brat beat the Grimm." Emerald said quietly.

"So, where does this leave us?" Cinder questioned calmly.

"Well, we've attempted numerous times at stopping those do-gooders." Mercury began

"And succeeded at none." Cinder finished for him

"Now what do we want to do?" Emerald asked

"I'm glad you asked that Emerald," Cinder said smiling, "because my next nefarious plan is going to be better than ever. It will include more Grimm, more spreading fear, and most of all more seeing me as the most evil villain of Remnant" Cinder laughed, relishing the thought of her name eventually being known throughout the world. "And the first thing we need is to go clothes shopping."

"Actually we probably should go get to our flight. It's leaving in 5 minutes." Mercury objected, looking at the scroll Neo handed to him.

"What!" Cinder shouted. Soon the four wannabe masterminds were scrambling to collect their items and make it to the airport. As they dashed to their gate in an attempt to still make it on, they saw the plane leaving and shortly after taking off into the sky. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo stared out the window, still panting from their run.

"So. We missed our flight out." Mercury observed aloud, resulting in a sound smack across the back of his head.

And the next one for Vale won't leave for over 24 hours.

Cinder looked down at her scroll, expressionless.

"What are we gonna do now?" Emerald asked looking over at Cinder and Mercury.

"Wanna go back to the beach?"

"Guys!" Cinder screeched as the three ran off, leaving her alone with the luggage.


End file.
